The Harmonies of Law and Music
by KatMaxKu
Summary: AU modern. Itachi is a workaholic investment attorney whose world turns upside down when it collides with a beautiful and talented musician. Learning of her harrowing past will he be able to help her overcome the memories that still haunt her? ItachiPOV.
1. Chapter 1

I love modern AUs. This is me just bringing my AU dish to the AU potluck. Please enjoy!

For all intents and purposes Konoha is NYC. I've never visited NYC so please excuse any mistakes in my references and for my lack of abiding by the Big Apple's nuances that only personal experience can help you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a violin ^_^

* * *

><p>Itachi's dark eyes landed dubiously on the tickets his cousin Shisui just tossed on his desk.<p>

"This is the event?" he asked, picking them up and inspecting them more closely.

"Yeah. Hope you didn't have a date or something else going on tonight. You're aware how important this client is. You _have_ to go."

Itachi spared rolling his eyes at Shisui's "date" comment and merely lifted a brow at his last statement. Shisui fastened a pointed look at him in response before sliding back out his office door.

Itachi saw that the venue was Miller Theater at Columbia University. He then saw the price of the event.

It was genius of Shisui, really, to snag these tickets, but was it really worth $464 each? He's paid less for first-row-center ice seats at a Ranger's playoff game.

Itachi glanced at the performers' name. The Melting Pot. He had never heard of them, but the man whom they were courting for a business venture supposedly really liked this band. Itachi wondered if this didn't win the man over as a client, would flying him to Fiji on an all-paid vacation do the job?

But really, was paying almost thirteen-hundred-dollars, plus tax, food and drinks for one meet-up with a potential client and the risk of, in the end, the man not accepting their law-firm's services worth it? Itachi thought it was ridiculous, but couldn't argue the boost their firm would receive from placing the man's name on their list of clientele if it all worked out. Their firm was one of the most prestigious and established in Konoha, so adding a millionaire stock broker would only enhance their notoriety.

Itachi glanced at the clock. It was just after one. He had to meet with a group in Manhattan at 3:30. The event started at eight.

After coordinating with Shisui that he would meet him and the client downtown for dinner at six-thirty, Itachi decided to go grab a lunch when he realized he hadn't eaten yet. When he returned to his office he figured he had almost an hour to work on another new client's Blue Sky filings until he had to go to his meeting later.

The meeting, which took place in the Konoha Marriott Marquis hotel's conference room, was essentially a touch-base kind of get together - that Itachi found was a waste of his time - and he was thankful for his foresight to bring his laptop with him. He went to the lounge, got a scotch, and continued to work. At quarter-to-six he hailed a cab to take him to the restaurant. They hopped onto Broadway and went north all the way to Columbus Circle. He was meeting Shisui and their client at the Japanese restaurant Masa, which Itachi greatly approved of. Masa was one of the best places to eat Sushi in Konoha as far as he was concerned.

Since it was rush hour, on Broadway no less, it took them the forty-five minutes Itachi allotted himself to reach his destination, though it was only twelve blocks away from the hotel. He loved this city, but one of the many trade-offs was fighting through traffic, at any hour, to get where you're going. He did own several cars but never drove them through the city. The only time he would indulge in his favorite, the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren, would be to drive _out_ of the city, like when he wanted to go up to his cabin. The firm he worked for had chauffeurs designed to pick you up from your residence and take you to work, but Itachi was simple in his wants. He craved his independence, so he got himself to work every day on his own dime, utilizing the wondrous transportation system of Konoha that was the cab driver.

The cabbie had a difficult time maneuvering his vehicle through the many human bodies traveling the pathways of the circle. It was obvious to Itachi who among them were the tourists. They looked all around themselves in awe, marveling at the strange new sights. Also, the flashing and flicking of cameras was a dead giveaway. He guessed it was a little unfortunate that Masa was located in Columbus Circle on the southwest corner of Central Park, two of Konoha's most famous landmarks. Tourists naturally congregate in this area, and the glee on their faces was clear, especially in light of Christmas being a few short weeks away; the circle and the Park were decorated in the spirit of the holidays.

Finally they pulled up to the restaurant. Itachi gave the man the fare and stepped out onto the street. It was the typical near freezing temperatures of Konoha in early December and Itachi watched his breath cloud around his mouth as he expelled a huge sigh. He wondered if Shisui was already there. Glancing at his watch, he decided to go wait inside. Like himself, Shisui was perfectly punctual and had probably already arrived and procured a table, or was just about to arrive since it was exactly six-thirty.

After giving his name to the maître d' he was escorted to where Shisui was sitting. His cousin was looking over the menu and spoke after Itachi handed off his coat and sat down.

"Right on time, as where our client is not," Shisui commented a little sourly.

"He's not a client yet," Itachi corrected, absently looking out the window and watching the passer-byes with disinterest. He already knew what he wanted to order. Moments later their waitress came over with the drinks Shisui apparently ordered. A slim bottle of Shōchū was placed next to his serving cup, then next came the pot of oolong tea Itachi liked to mix with it. Shisui decided to go the more less-concentrated route and ordered sake. The waitress, as per custom, poured the first servings of their beverages then left.

"Kampai." Shisui held up his cup to Itachi, took a drink, then continued speaking. "It's pretty much a shoo-in. _He_ called _us_ and has already expressed a lot of interest."

Itachi couldn't argue with Shisui that they were likely going to sign the potential client on, but Itachi appreciated his cousin's thoroughness, nonetheless. This dinner and the extracurricular activity at the Miller was one of the reasons why Itachi preferred to work with Shisui. He did his job and did it well.

"What's the man's name again?"

"Hatake. Hatake Kakashi."

Itachi's brows rose. He was very well-acquainted with the name.

Shisui caught his expression and nodded affirmatively. "His firm is already involved in three hedge funds and he manages one of them. He's coming to us to start another."

"What about his current employ of attorneys? Why isn't he making use of them on a new venture?"

"The man doesn't like to put all of his eggs in one basket."

Itachi nodded favorably. Spoken like a true investor.

"Hey," Shisui said, his sudden change in tone getting Itachi's attention. "Will you lighten up, man? You're gonna scare the guy away." Shisui chuckled lightly.

"I still don't understand why you brought me here._ You_ could have contacted his administrators and his manager and they're people could have contacted our people." Itachi put heavy emphasis on the 'you.' Once again, this was a waste-of-time type of meeting.

Shisui rolled his eyes. "You still don't get it do you? All you have to do is google this guy and you'd know exactly why he's so important," he stated unnecessarily. Anyone who was involved in the investing realm knew _exactly_ who Hatake Kakashi was. "He says he knows us. Well, he knows _of _us."

"Who doesn't know of the Uchiha?" Itachi retorted, his tone taking on an edge of annoyance. He wasn't trying to sound arrogant, but anyone who wasn't aware of the name Uchiha has either been holed up in a remote village doing missionary work for the past century or seriously ignorant.

"You know what I mean. He knows you're one of the best in this field and even said so. That's why I wanted you on this with me." There was a short pause. "Man, ever since you and Michiko broke up you've had a stick up your ass."

_Perfect timing _Itachi thought bitterly, wondering why Shisui had a knack for bringing up his ex at the worst possible moments. If Shisui wanted him to 'lighten up' he was sure going about its achievement in the worst way.

"What's Mei doing tonight?" Itachi asked as a deliberate subject change.

Shisui heaved a sigh, knowing the topic of Itachi's long-term ex-fiancée was no longer allowed to be discussed at any length. "She's at that housewarming party tonight."

"You weren't invited?" Itachi asked with a snicker in his voice. He knew very well Shisui was invited, but conveniently had a client meeting that contradicted with those plans.

"It's Ao's," was all Shisui said, and Itachi's smile was wan and dry in response. When Shisui got the invitation a few weeks ago he let Itachi know exactly what he thought about the guy.

"You can't complain," Itachi said unsympathetically, pouring his tea into the cup to mix with the Shōchū. "You know they've been friends for a long time, even before you two got married."

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean I have to like the guy," Shisui muttered, turning away. Itachi got the clue; that conversation was over.

"He's here," Shisui said suddenly.

Itachi turned and craned his neck to see a man with brilliant and artfully disarrayed silver hair and a black suit he recognized as Armani come strolling towards them. Itachi almost frowned. If it wasn't for what he was wearing he wouldn't think the man was a multimillion dollar broker, investor and hedge fund manager for one of the most renown firms in the world. His gait was slouched, almost appearing bored, and walked casually with one hand loosely tucked in one pocket and the other was holding what appeared to be a Nokia Vertu luxury phone. Hatake was reading from it as he walked.

Shisui stood and Itachi followed suit. When the man reached their table Itachi caught him sniggering at something he was reading. Then he pressed a few buttons and put the phone in his pocket.

"Hatake-san, it's nice to finally meet you," Shisui greeted graciously, but still maintaining a business-like tone. He held his hand out.

"Ah, just call me Kakashi," the man responded amiably, returning the handshake.

Shisui chuckled. "Alright Kakashi, I'm Shisui and this is my partner and cousin, Itachi," he said, gesturing towards him. Itachi's eye twitched a little. He could introduce himself for god's sake.

He shook hands with the peculiar gentlemen and noted the gleam in Kakashi's dark eyes. "Yes, yes. It's nice to meet both of you." His tone and expression said that he already knew about Shisui and Itachi on some level, just as Shisui suggested.

"Likewise," Itachi said as they all sat down. Not a second later the waitress returned to get Kakashi's drink order.

"Listen," Kakashi said as soon as the waitress turned to leave. "I understand this meeting was more for pleasantries and a pretense of sniffing each others' asses to see if we're agreeable, but I already know I want your help on my next hedge. I've already informed my manager and they'll be contacting you next week," Kakashi said in his voice that matched his almost-bored demeanor.

Itachi couldn't help his eyes widening a little. The man sure knew what he wanted.

"Excellent!" Shisui smiled enthusiastically. "Well, as it were, I already have your offering documents...you know, just in case...and we can get the ball rolling."

Kakashi nodded approvingly. "Great. I'll sign them and forward them onto my manager. You know, I've lived in this city my entire life and I've never eaten at this restaurant. So, what's good here?"

Itachi was somewhat dumbfounded. So that was it? No selling of the firm's reputation? No convincing that they'll do a great job? Shisui seemed equally astonished, but quickly shook it off, like if he pondered on it for too long then Kakashi's resolute decision would vanish.

The rest of the dinner was spent discussing the minutiae of what he and Shisui would be handling. They would meet with the manager, go over some of the more logistical items that were ever-changing in this field, and then they could start trading the funds. That was the fun part, because then Itachi was responsible for a plethora of different things, such as drafting letter agreements to the other investors involved, filing 13Fs, preparing the manager for the commodity pool operator audits, etc. It was all a part of the job and Itachi loved it.

"Are either of you involved in your own hedges?" Kakashi asked, pouring Shisui's sake and then Itachi's Shōchū before topping off his glass of Sapporo. Itachi admired the man's class. He may drink beer in what could be considered a relatively important business meeting, but won't swig from the bottle. And _he_ was pouring _their_ drinks, contradictory to business custom. Itachi already knew he would like working with this man.

Itachi was rather taken aback by the whole experience. The three of them hit it off immediately. It was almost like three buddies going out for a drink and dinner rather than three professionals making a business transaction. Kakashi had a laid back personality that seemed to make the world around them automatically slow down, like they were secluded in their own bubble of obliviousness. Itachi discerned that was the power behind the infamous Hatake Kakashi. It wasn't the suit, the expensive phone or seemingly compulsive need to act in charge like many people with a lot of money demonstrate, but the subtle yet effective way of his carriage. He was confident, aloof yet still presenting an intelligent mind to the conversation without being truculent or overbearing.

"I am, but Itachi's not," Shisui responded.

Kakashi looked over to Itachi questioningly. "Why is that?"

"Personal preference. I conduct all of my own investing."

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

Itachi wondered why he seemed so surprised, but shrugged. "Sure. Besides being an attorney, investing is sort of a hobby of mine."

"Hm," Kakashi said, taking a long drink of his beer. "I find investing more than simply a hobby. How do you find the time?"

As if Itachi's phone heard Kakashi's question, the tell-tale ding of a stock update got his attention. Itachi pulled it out and checked the stats quickly before putting it away.

"When does he have time for anything else?" Shisui answered for him. It was a rather irritating habit of his since he was the older cousin and all.

Itachi stiffened ever-so-slightly. Shisui's statement hit a certain chord within him, but he quickly dismissed it.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll say. And you said you're involved in hedge, though?" he asked, directing his inquiry to Shisui.

"Yeah. I co-op with the mayor, another cousin of ours, and a NHL player."

"No shit," Kakashi said, almost spitting out his beverage. "Mayor Tsunade?"

Shisui nodded, smiling.

"I honestly can't say whether I'm happy for you or feel sorry for you."

Shisui laughed while Itachi shook his head knowingly.

"Eh, lets just say it has its moments, but we've been successful so far."

"Well, here's to more successful endeavors," Kakashi lifted his cup and they all cheered.

Despite his unwillingness to participate in the meeting Itachi was very pleased with its outcome. Itachi felt like they met all of the expectations and criteria that typically should be met in these types of meetings. He had a nice, warm buzz while he suspected Kakashi was leaning more toward the tipsy end of the scale. They all received their coats and hopped in a cab that was, once again, going along the Broadway traffic towards Columbia University.

"I've never heard of the band we're seeing tonight," Itachi admitted, watching the hoards of people walk along the street, looking freezing in the wintry weather.

"Well, it's not a band, per se," Kakashi said, a slight slur in his voice. "It's more like a group of people that get together and play tributes."

Itachi blinked. What? They were paying over $450 a ticket to see something that couldn't even be classified as a band perform songs that _other_ bands have performed?

"It's not as lame as it sounds," Kakashi swooped in, attempting to mitigate Itachi's obvious disbelief. "They're really good."

"They'd better be," Itachi mumbled. Kakashi, in his near-drunken state must have not heard him but Shisui did. He felt his cousin's elbow hit his arm.

The same discontent he was experiencing before the meeting was creeping back in. Now that it was confirmed Kakashi would be working with them, Itachi wondered if it would be considered rude if he backed out of going to see the band now. He'd rather skip this and go home to spend the rest of the evening working on his other cases, but Shisui would probably tear him another so he decided to just endure it.

When they arrived to the theater there was already a long line extending all the way around the block, waiting to get inside. This piqued Itachi's interest and gave him some semblance of hope. If this many people were coming out for this thing than the performers had to be half-decent, right?

Luckily, the tickets Shisui purchased granted them automatic VIP status and not only did they not have to wait in that incredibly long line but they were sitting at tables set up down in the orchestra pit right next to the stage. Either this was very good or very bad. They had a front-and-center viewing of either a really lousy performance or a really great one. Time would tell.

Walking to their seats Itachi took notice of the stage that was covered with various musical instruments. A huge grand piano took up much of stage left. Two sets of drums, several keyboards, a group of neatly arranged electric guitars all gleaming and pristine, and a few instruments he would have never considered, like those that people who play in an orchestra might use: a few violins, cellos and bases. Also, those that you would see in a marching band: saxophones, trumpets, trombones and others he didn't know the names of. He was shocked to even see a set of steel pans that would normally be used to Calypso music in the Caribbean.

There were microphones galore. He could see them standing upright in the back and edges of the stage, the metal glinting off the bright light of the auditorium. There were a few scattered in the front where the performers would take place. There were a few things Itachi saw that made him tilt his head in question. Propped up next to the mics near the front of the stage were what appeared to be teleprompter type machines; a computer screen placed on a platform being held up by a skinny black pole. There were four of them by the mics and others off to the edges of the stage, as well. Itachi wondered briefly what those were to be used for.

Lastly, opposite the grand piano as if being on the other side of the stage from the large classical instrument was demonstrating their uses on the other end of the musical spectrum, sat turn tables and a synthesizer.

They found their table, sat down, and Itachi was pleased to see that, again, because of the tickets and seating they were going to be served drinks instead of having to go to the bar. Starting off with a tab - which probably wasn't going to bode too well for Kakashi sooner or later - Itachi ordered a Heinekin, Shisui a Bud Light, and Kakashi a Long Island Tea.

The place was already packed with people filling all of the accompanying tables surrounding them, and Itachi glanced up at the seating behind them and then the standing room that was the balcony. Kakashi followed his line of sight.

"It won't take long for the mob to start tearing it up, up there," he said tipping his forehead in their direction.

Itachi was surprised that they would place the standing room in the back instead of where they were currently located. And then Itachi wondered why they would start 'tearing it up' as Kakashi stated. What kind of music was this sort-of band going to play? Itachi didn't quite know what to expect, but wasn't really in the mood to see or hear some serious thrashing and head-banging music tonight. He briefly considered checking out the kind-of band on his phone but didn't want to appear bored with his company or rude.

Their waitress returned shortly carrying a wicker basket. She placed three scraps of paper and three pencils on their table.

"Alright gentlemen, are any of you familiar with how things work with the Melting Pot?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded eagerly. "Yes, I am, but they are not."

"Okay," she said, divvying up her attention between Itachi and Shisui. "Write your requests here on the sheet of paper and the band will try to play it tonight. It's that simple. You don't have to put your name down, unless you want to. It's kind of pointless anyways because the band doesn't read who requested the song aloud."

"What kind of request?" Itachi asked, taking the piece of paper and leaving his pencil suspended above it. Kakashi was already jotting his down.

The waitress made a face. "Anything you want."

This only confused Itachi more. "What genre does the band have proclivity in?"

At first the waitress answered his question with a flat stare, then she said, "_Anything,_" real emphatically.

"This band will seriously play any song requested...from any genre...any era...literally _anything_," Kakashi broke in. "See?" he said, holding his paper up. Itachi read "Spoonman" by Soundgarden.

Itachi wondered how that was possible. A group of people that weren't really a band having the ability to play..._anything_?

"The thing is you have to put down a song that you think will trip them up. Something that they won't know, but chances are they already know," the waitress said, placing her free hand on her hip in a display of impatience. Her posture was radiating with, _'Hurry it up!'_

Well that sure made things a whole hell of a lot more interesting. That was probably why there was a vast array of instruments available...and it just occurred to Itachi the use of the teleprompters; for the band members that didn't know a song. Was it possible that the computer contained music to every song that existed? It was certainly implausible.

He considered asking Shisui what he was writing, but then thought it would be more fun to guess later on if it was played. With a few moments of thought he wrote down one of his favorite songs and threw the little piece of paper into the basket, handing the pencil back to the waitress. When all were collected she turned without a word and went to the next table.

The three men spoke casually amongst themselves and Kakashi, the first one to need another drink, ordered a Blue Moon. Itachi hadn't realized, despite the size of the crowd, how subdued it was until the lights suddenly dimmed significantly and it seemed the entire theater abruptly erupted into cheers and applause, signifying the start of the performance.

People scrambled about to take their seats, then the theater went almost dark and a single spotlight flashed on the stage. As if the raucous sounds of the crowd wasn't enough, it went positively deafening when a lone figure started to make their way out. It was a woman and she stepped up the mic and adjusted it to her level, waving to the audience and grinning hugely.

Shisui leaned over to Itachi and yelled in his ear, "Is she kidding with that hair!"

Indeed, it was quite an unusual color. Pink. But not punk-rocker hot pink. A softer, more subtle pink. Shisui's comment insinuated dislike. Itachi thought it looked natural and suited the woman. She was wearing a pair of black boots that went to mid-thigh with extremely thin and dangerous looking heals covering a pair of jeans. Her top was sleeveless and wine colored. Her long _pink_ hair was styled fashionably in waves that fell over her shoulders and was adorned with a white flower above her left ear. She wore deep red lipstick. Only one word came to mind in regards to the woman now standing before him on stage: _lovely_. But even then he was sure that one word was painfully inadequate.

"Hello! Welcome to the Miller Theater!" she intoned passionately into the mic.

She was about to say something else but the crowd's overzealous enthusiasm overshadowed her and she waited until it quieted some.

"If you're not here to see the weekly performance of the Melting Pot, please don't be hasty in your escape! We have something that everyone will enjoy! For those of you who are familiar with what happens, you know that we're basically a group of misfit musicians that like to get together and bang our pots and pans for your entertainment and ours! The way it works is you ask us to play a song and we try our best to get it done!"

The crowd, swelling and humming with excitement, shouted with enlivened exuberance.

"We play all kinds of music, from Metallica to Justin Bieber, from opera to rap, and play any instrument from the guitar to water glasses!"

There was another explosion of merriment from the audience.

"There are a few rules, however..." the woman trailed off in acting ominousness, the crowd's decibel levels lowering in tandem. "One, we didn't pick the songs...you guys did...so please refrain from booing and tomato throwing if there's a particular selection that is unfavorable to you..." She said this with another winning smile and a mocking lilt so it was evidently in jest.

"Two, it's inevitable that a crowd this large will request the same song or multiple songs from the same artist. For the sake of diversity and fairness we collect said songs then pick randomly from the pile. We only play one song from each artist. We apologize beforehand if your requested song does not get played. Also, the last rule is...enough with the Lady Gaga requests, please!"

Everyone collectively laughed and cheered all the louder and the woman bowed slightly.

"We're the Melting Pot and hope you enjoy the show!"

She walked off the stage and in Itachi's periphery he saw Kakashi staring determinedly after her. He turned to face him completely and the man was practically drooling in his lap.

Before Itachi had a moment to process this revelation, the stage was suddenly being occupied. People were picking up instruments right and left, and his eyes automatically scanned the little group for...

There she was, walking over to the...guitars!...She strapped it on herself and strummed, testing whether the instrument was in tune or not, Itachi guessed. Various matchless and discordant sounds echoed throughout the theater as the other performers did the same with their own instruments. He watched, riveted, as she smiled to herself in satisfaction and sauntered directly the mic she spoke into only moments before...the lead mic.

"I love you, Sakura!" Itachi heard to his left and he looked over. "Sakura, you're the best!"

It was a group of women sitting a table over, standing along with many of the other patrons in the seating area, cheering, clapping and throwing their hands in the air, like at a concert. That's what it felt like to Itachi...like he was at a concert.

He glanced back up to the stage. _Sakura. _A namesake for her hair, he surmised. He wondered if that was her real name or just a stage moniker.

The lead singer...Sakura...leaned into the mic. "I'm sure most of you will recognize this first song without any introduction..." She stepped away and looked behind her to see if the others were ready. "_One, two, three, four...!"_

The band burst into the first bars of what sounded like an alternative-rock song. At first Itachi wasn't familiar with it, but then knew immediately when Sakura started singing.

"_I'm in the business of misery...lets take it from the top!...she's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock...!"_

Itachi couldn't help but be impressed. She really knew how to rock out! She wasn't shy about it either. She played and sang like she wrote the song herself, bobbing her head at the appropriate times, twisting and turning her body as it fit the song. She made her entire performance, from playing the guitar to singing look and sound incredibly easy and effortless.

Itachi looked over and saw Kakashi really enjoying the show. He suddenly remembered that Kakashi had been to this performance before and liked the band. Itachi leaned over to get his attention and Kakashi complied.

"Who is she?" Itachi had to yell over the din of the music. He pointed up to the stage, but he was sure Kakashi knew whom he was referring to.

"That's Haruno Sakura! She's amazing! She can play every instrument known to man! I've seen her even sit at the drums before! She's great! Another time I was here she even played the dueling violin in the Devil Comes Back to Georgia!" Kakashi threw his head back and laughed. Itachi laughed, too, picturing it in his mind.

He felt Shisui besides him and then his other ear was occupied with the sound of his voice. "Is that who I think it is!" he asked Itachi, incredulity lacing his tone.

He was pointing up to the stage, like Itachi had, but didn't have a clue at what.

"Who?" he yelled at Shisui.

"The drummer!"

Itachi's eyes found the transparent circular shape that was the bass drum and he studied the crazy man going wild behind it. His blonde hair flew all around as he pounded away. He had a cloth wrapped around his forehead that looked peculiarly like a ninja headband.

"Is that...?" Shisui queried.

"Uzumaki...!" Itachi responded.

"Yeah!" Kakashi called, over-hearing their conversation. "He's known as the drumming ninja!" Kakashi laughed again.

Well that explained the headband.

"We know him!" Itachi yelled back. "He is friends with my brother!"

Kakashi shot him a look with raised brows. "Small world!" he shouted back.

Itachi hadn't seem him in years. Ever since Sasuke moved to Los Angeles he hadn't communicated with his brother as often as he used to, but he never talked about Uzumaki. He wondered if they were still friends.

The remainder of the song was spent with Itachi watching Sakura like a car aficionado seeing their first Vanquish. In another word, she was _amazing_, just as Kakashi said. Itachi tried to guess her age. She looked young, but not too young. Mid to upper twenties perhaps? With the similar way Kakashi was eying her Itachi didn't want to be too obvious and ask him if he knew how old she was. He wondered what Kakashi's age was. Shisui probably knew. Kakashi had to be at least forty, since Itachi was aware that he's been in investing for at least ten years. He glanced at Kakashi surreptitiously through the corner of his eye. He looked too old to be a likely candidate for Haruno Sakura...

And Itachi had to balk at his own thoughts. He looked back up at the pink-haired performer and then back at Kakashi next to him. Was he really just sizing Kakashi up to see who was a comparable person for her?

Itachi shook his head minutely, disgusted with himself. There were too many levels of wrong with this whole scenario. For one, he had never met Sakura, and two, Kakashi and himself were business partners now. Itachi was the hired help. If Kakashi was interested in Sakura then for the sake of his professional relationship with the man it wouldn't be prudent for Itachi to step in the way.

He shook his head again. This was insane.

He looked back up at Sakura and his eyes scanned her face, her neck, the swell of her breasts just above the guitar she was holding, her shapely hips, her long legs he was sure were slim and feminine inside those ridiculous boots.

"You okay, man?" he distantly heard Shisui ask in his ear.

When Itachi didn't answer right away, his cousin prompted with, "Hello?"

It was after another few moments of discombobulated thoughts that Itachi finally turned toward Shisui. The look Itachi saw in his eye and on his face was not appreciated.

"What?" Itachi asked irritably.

"Nothing," Shisui said in return, the quirk of his mouth blooming into a full blown smile.

"You're an ass," Itachi told him, to which Shisui responded by laughing. It sounded a little too maniacal for Itachi's liking.

At this point the song had ended and ear-splitting hoots, hollers, 'woo-hoos!', and whistles gushed from the rest of the audience. Itachi stubbornly kept his eyes on the stage as his cousin continued.

"She's cute, ain't she?" he asked in a nonchalant voice that was anything but. Itachi didn't answer. There was only one person in the world that read him too easily, and that was the man seated next to him with the same last name. Shisui was just a few years older so they were naturally close their entire lives. They had experienced everything together. They were best friends, and at times Itachi was nothing but grateful for that fact, but at other times, like now, he loathed it.

"I didn't know you liked the color pink so much," Shisui said in another casual tone. Itachi ignored him.

The stage was being set up for the next song. People were switching places and a man this time was now standing at the mic Sakura had just occupied, holding his own guitar. She stood behind one of the keyboards, Uzumaki stayed at the drums, but others disappeared from the stage and others came on to replace them. Itachi watched with great interest as Uzumaki started up a conversation with Sakura, as the keyboards were closer to him. In response to whatever he said her laugh was full of mirth.

Itachi couldn't help but feel a little...envious?

It was a foreign feeling for him. Not many times in his life did he ever feel like he wanted something someone else had. Perhaps _covetous_ was the correct word. He frowned as he watched Uzumaki interact with Sakura and she kept laughing along with him.

"Maybe our boy Naruto can get you an introduction," Shisui commented offhandedly, taking a swig of his beer.

Itachi's teeth ground together. He wished his cousin wasn't so observant.

What was left on stage was Uzumaki at the drums, Sakura on the keyboards, a rhythm guitarist, a base guitarist, a lead guitarist that was standing at a mic, and a background singer holding a tambourine, also standing at a mic.

"For you Fleetwood Mac fans...this is "Go Your Own Way!"" the man spoke into the mic and the crowd went wild again as the music started.

"Are you talking about Sakura over there?" Kakashi piped in. It was Itachi's luck his other companion was also observant.

"Yeah, Itachi-" Shisui began to say but abruptly stopped when he saw the glare cast his way from his little cousin.

"Ah, well, I know what you mean," Kakashi said. "But she's untouchable."

Itachi hated feeling disappointment at that statement. He presented an indifferent countenance towards the conversation, but was actually really curious as to why she was "untouchable."

Thankfully, as if Kakashi could read his mind, he said, "It's not because she's with someone or anything. Trust me. I tried to figure this out myself. But she's a mystery. She's just not...interested in anyone."

That was good to know, Itachi guessed, but it still didn't satiate his need for understanding.

"She's in the music biz, right?" Shisui asked rhetorically. "She's probably really busy, ya know, traveling around and stuff." He shrugged.

"Well, she only plays with the Melting Pot once a month, but I presume she is busy with all of the other stuff she does," Kakashi added.

What Kakashi was saying was not fulfilling Itachi's desire to know more about this apparently enigmatic Sakura, but provoking his curiosity further.

"Other stuff she does?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kakashi said with great flair, as if knowing what he was saying would finally make Itachi join the discussion. "She's very involved in the music scene in this city. She's apart of a lot of different organizations and does - well, I guess you could call it free-lancing, but she also does performances for like weddings, anniversaries...you know, stuff like that."

Itachi was skeptical of the truthfulness of Kakashi's information, considering his state of sobriety, or lack thereof, but that meant Itachi had to get to the bottom of things himself. He was, once again, feeling a little - or maybe more than a little - jealous that Kakashi seemed very well-acquainted with Sakura.

The next hour whizzed by as Itachi, pretending to be into the music, was really lost in his own thoughts. He vaguely noticed the change of the stage sets to accommodate the next songs, the switching places of the various performers, and the songs themselves. A rap song was played, another punk rock song, Kakashi's requested song was performed, a country song, an Adele song, and even a Justin Bieber song. The crowd, made up of only 21's and over, both groaned and cheered en masse with that selection.

It wasn't until Sakura came back out (she was absent the last three performances) and she walked up to the mic that Itachi was back at full attention. The other band members were still getting ready for the next song.

"Whoever requested this next song...I love you," she said softly but with a huge grin, then she quietly walked off the stage. She passed a man with an acoustic guitar strapped to him and lightly touched his shoulder. Itachi's brow dipped, perplexed. Wasn't she performing the song?

The stage lights all dimmed and the man who was apparently singing stepped up to the mic and was basked in the glow of the only visible spotlight.

"This is "Daydream" originally sung and performed by Lovin' Spoonful," the man said and started strumming the first chords.

Itachi's heart started to drum faster in his chest. The person whoever wrote this song down on a little piece of paper was loved...by Sakura.

"Hey! You requested this song, didn't you?" Shisui asked, laughing and clapping Itachi on the back. Shisui knew of Itachi's love for oldies. "I guess it's fate then, right?" Shisui laughed again, very amused.

His entire life Itachi wasn't completely convinced of God's, or a god's existence. He was a very practical man and believed when you row hard for the shore, _you_ are what gets you there. There are circumstances and experiences in life, however, that may prove the work of a Higher power, or Providence, or karma...one of which was this moment. Itachi believed that fate - as Shisui appropriately suggested - or a life force bigger than himself was pulling the strings here, and now he couldn't stand back and do nothing with such an obvious sign. Internally, he raised his glass to the Higher Power in thanks for the opportunity. Itachi had spent the last hour all but convincing himself that he was being nonsensical in considering Sakura, but now he knew it was his turn to finish rowing towards the shoreline after this little push.

"Great choice," Kakashi nodded in commendation.

Itachi nodded back in silent acknowledgement. It was one of his favorites. Now being back to strategizing, maybe he could make Sakura aware that he was the one who wanted the song played. He supposed someone else may have written it down, but it was unlikely.

When the song was over, surprisingly, another of Itachi's favorites was performed. The stage remained dark, and four figures emerged into the spotlight with four cellos in hand. Itachi blinked in surprise when Sakura was among them.

"Woo-hoo!" Shisui cried, fist-pumping the air, joining the liveliness of the rest of the crowd.

Itachi leaned over toward his cousin. "Yours?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" Shisui proclaimed with another fist-pump.

The quartet sat down on the chairs provided for them and began tuning except for Sakura. There was one mic left on the stage and she leaned into it.

"This is "Nothing Else Matters" originally created and performed by Metallica. We're performing Apocalyptica's rendition."

With that, Itachi watched as one of the other cellists started plucking at the strings. He had heard the song before but only Metallica's version. He was eager, and not just because it was Sakura playing, to hear this arrangement.

Just like the original, the song was melancholic, mellow and straining in emotion. The audience quieted accordingly except for a few random cheers or whistles by individuals.

Itachi was completely transfixed. Sakura was talented, that was obvious from the first song she played, but it never occurred to him the magnitude of her musical abilities. She played all kinds of instruments tonight, but watching her rock out with this particular instrument - a cello, no less...Itachi didn't think he had seen anything sexier.

All around him cell phones were flipped open or turned on and the entire theater was swaying with dots of glowing light. The ambiance it created was ethereal. Shisui and Kakashi joined in with their own devices and for the first time that night his older cousin stood with many others in the crowd. Itachi was also moved by the emotion of the music and he was compelled to his feet, as well.

When the song ended it seemed the entire assembly was standing, clapping and cheering. The group bowed and waved to the crowd before making their ways off stage; everyone except Sakura. She laid her cello on its side on the stage floor and stepped up to the mic.

"We have one last song for you tonight. I hope you had as great of a time as we did. Thanks for coming and have a good night."

The mood of the evening with the last song had tempered the atmosphere and instead of loud yelling and applause there was only light chatter as Sakura went over to the grand piano and sat down, the spot light following her. Itachi watched her intently as she got comfortable, placing her hands on the keys and her feet on the pedals. She sat in thought for just a few moments before she took a deep breath and started playing.

The crowd, once again, broke out into spirited applause and cheering. Itachi recognized the song right away.

"_Some people live for the fortune...some people live just for the fame..."_

Her performance was fervent and stirring and she seemed to have broken off into her own world, like she wasn't playing in front of a crowd of hundreds but was by herself. She hadn't opened her eyes since the first note rang out. Her body swayed to the rhythm of the music and she shook her head passionately, as if touched by what was happening to her. Her voice was the perfect soprano; clear, controlled and at the right times rising with passion. She hit every note correctly with utter confidence. It was one of the best live performances Itachi had ever seen.

He had never heard of this woman before. Why wasn't she on the front page of _Rolling Stone _and at the top of the _Billboard _charts? When Kakashi used the word 'mystery' that didn't even begin to describe it. Now, more than ever, he wanted to get to know the beauty in front of him.

When the song ended everyone stood, hands coming together heartily, cries and shouts of pleased declaration, and whistles of delight ringing through the air. In his periphery Itachi saw Kakashi place two fingers in his mouth and let out his own whistle.

The dichotomy of how he felt now between how he felt earlier about this whole event was almost completely mind-blowing. To think he wanted to skip this!

The whole ensemble came out onto the stage. Itachi counted 22 performers, many of them of varying ethnic backgrounds, which accounted for being able to play the different genres. Itachi couldn't picture Sakura rapping to Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass."

All of them stood across the front of the stage, holding hands or with their arms around the people next to them. As one they took a bow and the audience continued with expressing their opinion of the performances.

Shisui leaned over to him and spoke in his ear again. "What do you say about getting Uzumaki to introduce you to Pinkie up there?"

* * *

><p>*Imagining Itachi, Kakashi and Shisui in power suits*<p>

Yum.

Anyone out there a Justin Bieber fan? Anyone?

*cricket sounds ensue*

Is it possible for musicians to be able to play requested songs on the spot? In my story it is :p

I have a few musician friends that seem to know EVERYTHING there is to know about music and makes my very limited knowledge look downright pitiful. Eh.

Let me know what you think of my little experiment here! I love love love reviews...just as much as I love Apocalyptica playing "Nothing Else Matters."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

The other Disclaimer: I especially do not own Naruto, and I especially especially do not own a dress from Nordstrom.

* * *

><p>Not the first time that evening Itachi was thankful for the price his cousin paid for the tickets. Their VIP status granted them access backstage.<p>

When the majority of the theater was filing out the trio of men went the other direction. They flashed a bouncer their ticket stubs and after a stern scrutiny they were gruffly introduced to the avenue that led them behind-the-scenes.

Itachi could now finally understand the price of admission for good seating. He knew it was going to be one of the most memorable experiences in his life, but he didn't reflect too much on that because his heart rate started to pick up in anticipation of meeting Sakura.

As soon as they went through the first door they walked into a large space occupied with instruments and people galore. The gaiety in the aftermath of the night's performance was palpable as people bustled about hugging, kissing, smiling and laughing. They had to keep moving because others were entering the backstage area behind them. Itachi's eyes discreetly swept over the large crowd looking for any signs of pink.

Shisui elbowed him. "There's Uzumaki."

Itachi turned to look in the direction Shisui's finger was pointing and was disappointed to see that Sakura was not among the group of people standing with Naruto. Itachi studied the man more closely. He looked pretty much the same as the last time Itachi had seen him years ago. His messy mop of hair was still the same color of blonde and his cerulean eyes were the same bright and shining in giddiness. He did seem taller though, and more slim. He was one of the tallest males in that group.

He was animatedly describing something, his hands flailing about wildly, and all the people in the nearest vicinity listening erupted into laughter. He was still hyperactive and center of attention. Itachi thought being a drummer suited him well.

They made their way to him. Shisui was just as tall as Naruto and Itachi watched as Sasuke's old friend stopped mid sentence and noticed Shisui right away. His eyes popped out of his sockets further and his face broke out into a giant smile.

"Oh. My. God," Naruto said in a disbelieving voice. "What the fuck are you guys doing here!"

Before anyone could respond Naruto grabbed Shisui into a huge hug and Itachi chuckled as his cousin seemed to try to breathe.

"It's been, like, _years_ since I've seen your stupid faces!"

_Ah, he's just the same _Itachi thought, surprised at the slight pang of nostalgia that hit him. Naruto and Sasuke were best friends growing up. Itachi remembered many weekends when school was out Naruto was over at their house from Friday afternoon until Sunday night annoying the hell out of him and Shisui. When Itachi left for college his encounters with Naruto were few and far between. Itachi felt a little guilty for not even remembering the last time he saw the crazy blonde. His own college graduation from law school? That was almost ten years ago.

Next was Itachi's turn for a hug and he returned it warmly. "Naruto," he said. "How have you been?"

"Great!" he exclaimed. "I've been travelin' on all kinds of gigs with my band, and then playing here when I get the chance, and - oh! I'm getting married this summer!"

"Congratulations," Itachi said sincerely. Naruto seemed to be doing well. Itachi was doubtful of how successful a future he would have. The poor man lost his parents when he was very little and was raised by a man whom, in one word, was lecherous. The only saving grace was probably his friendship with Sasuke. Naruto's guardian, despite his questionable character, was wealthy and set Naruto up in the same private academy that Sasuke attended. Itachi knew that Naruto's grades always left something to be desired. His own mother worried over the well-being of Naruto and would frequently help him when she had the chance. Itachi had heard through the grapevine that Naruto got into a lot of trouble with the law in his teens and that was really the last update he had gotten on him. He was genuinely happy to see that Naruto apparently turned out all right.

"Do you still speak with Sasuke?" Itachi wondered.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Not for a while. He's real busy, ya know? With his job and stuff in California. He told me he started dating this super model chick, who, in my opinion, seems to be a total frigid bitch, but who I am to judge?" He shrugged as if he didn't care. "When I have gigs out in LA I go and see him, but it's been a while since the last one."

Itachi cracked a small smile at Naruto's ability to use run-on sentences but still keep him interested in the conversation.

"How about you, man?" Naruto punched his shoulder. "What have you been up to? It's been like, _years_, since the last time I've seen you!" he repeated with another shit-eating grin.

Itachi didn't even open his mouth before Naruto started talking again. "Sasuke told me you've become like this really great lawyer and everything. Investment lawyer, right?"

"Hedge fund attorney," Itachi corrected.

Naruto's face crinkled up in confusion. "Hedge fund? What's that?"

"A hedge fund is an investment pool that allows traders to cast a wider net in their investment endeavors, more so than a typical investment fund-"

"So, an investment lawyer," Naruto stated again, smilingly smugly, like he was pleased he got it right the first time.

Itachi thought his occupation was a little more involved than that, but he simply nodded.

"Wow, so how about you?" Naruto turned his attention to Shisui. As they caught up Itachi's eyes quickly wandered around the large room. He hadn't even realized they lost Kakashi, but he seemed more than fine as he stood chatting with none other than Sakura.

"Excuse me," Itachi said to no one in particular and started to weave his way through people towards the pair. When Itachi reached them Kakashi immediately faced him to let him know he was acknowledged.

"Sakura, this is Itachi. He's a business associate and friend of mine."

Itachi thought it was odd that Kakashi would introduce him to someone as a friend, considering they had met only hours before.

"Any friend of Kakashi's is a friend of mine," she said blithely, and Itachi's questioning thoughts suddenly disappeared. Itachi tried not to appear too eager when he reached out to return the handshake.

He also had to fight the urge to emit a little gasp of awe. When she was on stage she was far enough away for him not to distinguish the details of her features, but even then he was close enough to see that she was beautiful. But now that he was just a few feet from her he had to check himself to make sure he wasn't staring too much.

She was exquisite. Her skin reminded him of vanilla yogurt; smooth, pale, creamy and delectable looking. She had a slight blush that accented her high cheek bones and her ruby red lipstick only enhanced the fullness of her lips and the whiteness of her teeth.

But her most outstanding characteristic was her eyes. Her green orbs were so captivating he felt as if he was looking at the most rarest of jewels; they were brilliant, lively, sparkling.

"I thoroughly enjoyed the performance," Itachi said after the handshake. "You're very talented."

"Thank you," Sakura replied, and Itachi wanted to cringe at his own lack of creativity. Her response was courteous but plainly automatic, like she had heard the compliment one too many times and was being polite. He should have come up with something that would make her laugh or guarantee he wasn't just another faceless human being she met. She has probably been introduced to many admirers who have said exactly the same thing and then she went on her merry way, forgetting them.

Now was the time to make himself stand out.

"The song..."Daydream"..." Itachi almost hastily said, attempting to gain good ground again. "I requested it."

Itachi was very pleased when he got the reaction he was angling for. Her twinkling eyes went wide and her smile was absolutely beaming.

"I _love_ that song. That's the first time someone requested it, if you can believe that." She shook her head in exasperation as if the concept was completely ludicrous.

"It's one of my favorites," Itachi told her.

"Mine, too." She smiled easily. "I suppose I've never seen it requested because that demographic doesn't appeal to our generation as much as it does to an older generation," she mused. "Are you a fan of oldies?"

Itachi thought her curiosity seemed authentic and she wasn't just trying to make polite conversation. He smiled internally and opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted (rather rudely) by an effervescent Naruto who uninhibitedly threw his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Oy Sakura!" Naruto said loudly. "Can you believe this is Sasuke's brother?"

"Really?" Sakura asked interestedly, looking him straight in the eye. "Oh right!" She rolled her eyes but it appeared to be at herself. "Of course. Itachi. I thought you sounded familiar. Sasuke's told me about you before." She rolled her eyes again. "And now that you mention it you look so much alike."

Itachi was just short of feeling outraged. The friendship of Sakura and Sasuke was happening right under his nose and he was unaware of it? He wondered how long that had been going on and why fate decided to intervene only now and never before. Well, perhaps it was because he was in a relationship for most of the past decade. His mind shot in rapid-fire as he wondered if he would have noticed Sakura while he was with Michiko. Who knows? He probably would have noticed her, but he wouldn't have been available to act on it. Suddenly he was thanking the stars again for this gracious opportunity.

"You know Sasuke?" Itachi asked Sakura, intoning just the right amount of innocence so as to sound casual.

"Yeah, I introduced them a few years ago when I met Sakura," Naruto answered for her. "I tried to set them up and stuff but Sakura wasn't interested."

"Naruto!" she hissed in chastisement, swinging a fist into his gut.

"Ow! What? It's true!" he argued back in a whine-like voice, rubbing the sore spot where Sakura hit him.

Before the bickering could escalate everyone turned when a woman approached them and yelled, "Sakura! There's someone over here I want you to meet!"

Naruto's arm was embracing air for a split second as Sakura was immediately whisked away. Itachi watched as she was being dragged to another group of people and regret consumed him. They barely even had a conversation, let alone Itachi's quest to get to know her more and perhaps ask her out, before she disappeared!

Shisui and his uncanny ability to know what Itachi was thinking had his hand coming down on his younger cousin's shoulder in sympathy.

"So, you guys, I'm having this Christmas party in a few weeks and you should come!" Naruto broke in. "Here, let me give you my number and address."

Shisui got his phone out and was recording the information.

"Will Sakura be there?" Kakashi asked, sounding bored. Itachi thought it sounded too perfect to be genuine.

Naruto was looking down at Shisui's phone while he spouted his number, but when he heard the question his head snapped up. For the first time that night Itachi saw Naruto frown.

"Why do you wanna know?" he demanded in a suddenly harsh tone.

Kakashi appeared bemused, but Itachi was taken aback.

And then it occurred to Itachi. When Naruto said he was getting married this summer he meant...

"Oh, I'm sorry if you and Sakura..." Kakashi trailed off awkwardly, his thinking coinciding with Itachi's.

"Sakura and I what?" Naruto asked, his voice still hard.

"If you and Sakura are together," Kakashi finished lamely.

"We're not together," was all Naruto responded with, his glare icy.

Itachi's chest felt tight with extreme disappointment at the idea that Sakura was already taken, but then he felt like it was easier to breathe after Naruto's clarification. If they weren't together then why the protectiveness?

"So Sakura is with someone else?" Kakashi ventured.

"Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked again, his inquiry sounding more like a command than a question.

Itachi didn't miss the short glance Kakashi threw his way.

"She's a nice woman. We'd like to get to know her more. Especially if she knows you and Sasuke," Shisui jumped in, saving the day.

Naruto's tense body language relaxed, but his eyes remained suspicious.

"I believe Sasuke is coming into town for the holidays," Itachi added. "I'll be sure to inform him of the party."

Naruto's glare instantly disappeared and he was back to smiling ear-to-ear. "Yeah? That stupid bastard never told me was coming here for Christmas." Naruto started to mumble to himself, probably laying out a string of expletives against his friend. Sasuke never told him because as far as Itachi knew he wasn't coming. Itachi would try to get his brother to come but if it didn't work out he would just tell Naruto that Sasuke had something come up last minute...and he would be sure to have Sasuke tell Naruto the same.

"Sakura would be glad to see him, too," Naruto said as if to himself. On the inside, Itachi bristled. Again, with Sasuke knowing Sakura. It bothered him. "Alright, well good then! I'll see you guys there!"

Just as suddenly as Sakura was taken away, Naruto was pulled by someone and Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi were left standing by themselves.

Shisui was shaking his head in amusement. "I always thought that kid was a few sheets short of a ream, but he did help you out tonight."

Right away Itachi noticed Shisui said 'helped _you_' and not '_us_' out. "You're coming to the party," Itachi told Shisui in a deadpan. "You, too," he said, turning his austere gaze onto Kakashi. The silver-haired man shrugged helplessly. Itachi wasn't an idiot; he could see what those two were cooking up, but he wasn't grateful just yet. First, he had to find out why Naruto acted like an over-protective brother over the mention of Sakura's name.

* * *

><p>"So you guys ready to shoot the shit?" Kakashi asked as they stood shivering in the freezing late-night air waiting for a cab.<p>

Itachi expected the night to be over but apparently Kakashi wasn't ready to be rid of them yet. That was promising.

Shisui whole-heartedly agreed with an enthusiastic, "Sure! Uh...just let me call my wife first..." He turned and walked a little ways away from them.

"You think the wife will mind if he goes out for a few drinks?" Kakashi's tone was even enough, but Itachi caught the implied condescension. His brow dipped slightly in annoyance.

"His wife, _Mei_, won't have a problem."

"Ever been to Milk and Honey?" Kakashi asked, completely ignoring the underlying irritation in Itachi's voice and suddenly changing the subject.

Itachi nodded. "You need a reservation at least twenty-four hours in advance."

"Not if you're part of the Rushmore Group," was Kakashi's reply with a wink.

Itachi thought the concept of the Rushmore Group was a myth.

"Hey guys," Shisui said, coming up to them again. "Mei wants to know where we're headed."

"I suggested the Milk and Honey," Kakashi said.

Shisui's eyes widened slightly. "Uh, that place is pretty exclusive. Don't you have to call ahead for a reservation and even then you may not get in?"

"You do if you're apart of the Rushmore Group," Itachi told Shisui in a matter-of-fact tone.

His cousin's eyes widened more. "Oh, well, that sounds good."

Shisui had to hold his cell away from himself for fear of a ruptured eardrum as all three men heard the ecstatic sounds of Mei on the other end. He then pointed to it with a large grin. "She'll meet us there."

"Great," Kakashi said he flagged down transportation.

Itachi was impressed, which was a rarity. Kakashi was included in one of the most clandestine "bar" associations in the world and yet he obviously preferred to take a cab everywhere.

Within minutes they were again sitting huddled in a Konona cabbie. Itachi half expected the balding middle-aged man to roll his eyes when Kakashi told him their destination, but instead he asked, "I can take the 9A or FDR drive...which do you wanna take?"

Kakashi waved dismissively. "No matter which route you take the traffic will be hell. Surprise us."

"You got it," the cabbie said, whipping out into the Broadway traffic.

As Kakashi predicted, the Friday night traffic in Konoha was horrendous and it didn't take too long for them to be stuck in gridlock. The driver had Christmas music on at low volume. Itachi worked on his phone checking his stock updates, wishing he had brought his tablet. Trading time was over for the week and he wouldn't be able to buy or sell until Monday morning but there was always research to be done. Shisui and Kakashi chatted casually, talking about business. The time went quickly this way and soon Itachi looked up to see they were entering China Town.

Shisui's phone chirped and it was Mei updating him on her whereabouts and how long it would take to get there; she would arrive after them.

They pulled up alongside the busy street to a few obscure buildings. Others, too, were hopping out of their chauffeured vehicles and making their ways up to a simple gray metal door.

"You guys paid for dinner and the Melting Pot...I figured this was only fair," Kakashi said absently as he handed the cabbie the fare before anyone could reach for their wallet.

They got out and stood in a short line, waiting to enter the ambiguous building. Itachi knew they wouldn't have to wait long. One of the house rules was to not crowd the front door; probably to remain somewhat camouflaged with a sense of being "underground." Back before phones had GPS half the fun was finding the damn place. Now everyone knew where it was.

They walked in and they were immediately met with warm air and the sweet, soothing scents of vanilla and alcohol. Itachi rather liked this establishment because of the ambiance it created. On the high ceilings there were dimly lit lights but the place was primarily covered in candlelight, from the tables to lanterns mounted on the walls. It was the place to go for a perfect concoction of cocktail, audibly low but nice jazzy music and a speakeasy atmosphere. Especially after a concert.

When they walked up to the hostess' station she was holding a clipboard and either handing patrons off to someone for them to be escorted to their seating or sending them back out the door for being late to their reservation. Itachi had confidence in Kakashi's lack of reservation, however. When the silver-haired man told the hostess his name she quickly glanced up from her perusal and smiled brightly.

"Hatake-san, it's good to see you again. How many are with you this evening?"

"Kayo, didn't I tell you it's just Kakashi?" he asked in a voice feigning sternness.

"Yes, you did, sir," she answered with a blush, then continued, all business. "How many are with you this evening?"

"These two gentlemen here and a third is on the way. Please have a Mrs. Uchiha Mei escorted to us when she arrives."

"Of course, sir. Please follow Akio to where you'll be sitting."

"Thank you," Kakashi replied with a slight nod and they all followed a tall, lanky man further into the bar.

It was when their orders were being taken that Mei arrived. Half of the male heads turned and watched as a statuesque, auburn-haired beauty made her way to their table. Even if anyone had the intention of asking her out it would have been against the establishment's rules. Itachi found it real interesting that Kakashi would take them to a joint where the men couldn't ask women for a date. Well, people did, Itachi knew, but it was very discreet. He even witnessed a passing of notes before, just like what would happen in grade school. She handed off her coat and Shisui stood to greet her. They kissed briefly before she sat down next to him, across from Itachi and Kakashi. Itachi could tell she was already slightly intoxicated with the way her vibrant green eyes were glassed over. When the waiter received her order and walked away she put her elbows on the table and leaned her head into her palm. "So, what did I miss?" she asked, smiling to Itachi in greeting.

"Mei, this is Hatake Kakashi. We'll be working on his next hedge," Shisui told her.

"It's nice to meet you, Hatake-san," Mei said politely, holding her hand out.

"Just Kakashi," he answered, returning the exchange.

She threw a mocking-cold glance over at Shisui. "If you were going to make reservations here you could have told me," she said, sounding chafed.

"We didn't make reservations. Kakashi hooked us up," he clarified.

Mei smiled appreciatively to the man.

"And besides," Shisui continued. "You couldn't miss Ao's housewarming party."

Mei snorted delicately. "Yeah, kind of like you did, going to see a band instead." She rolled her eyes.

"It was well worth it. Wasn't it Itachi?" Shisui asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"It wasn't as horrible as I was expecting it to be," Itachi answered back blandly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Especially with the way you were eying Sakura up on stage."

"Who?" Mei asked, leaning forward with extreme interest.

"No one-" Itachi started to say.

"Oh, just one of the people in the band," Shisui cut him off. He ignored Itachi's cold stare. "She's this cute little pink-haired woman who has some major chops with the electric guitar."

"Really?" Mei asked, drawing the word out. She was looking at Itachi very intently. Then she turned back to her husband. "Did you say _pink_ hair?"

Shisui leaned his head back and laughed. "Yeah. Pink. Hm. I wonder if it's her original color...and if it is I wonder if the carpet matches the-"

Itachi cleared his throat loudly to indicate to his cousin how crude his comments were becoming. Besides him Kakashi chuckled lightly. "It's not. I've asked before."

"Why would someone intentionally dye their hair _pink_?" Mei asked rhetorically with a small shudder, her eyebrows scrunched together with distaste. Obviously the concept was unfathomable to her.

"It's not what you're probably picturing," Kakashi said. "I would more accurately describe the color as uncooked salmon."

That elicited a laugh from the entire table.

"You're right, I was imagining like neon sign pink." Mei giggled again.

"Anyway, our little cousin Itachi seems to be very smitten with her," Shisui annexed, much to Itachi's annoyance.

For a brief moment Itachi saw Mei frown deeply. Itachi knew how she felt about him and relationships, one in particular, but he rather her keep quiet about it. Itachi loved his cousin's wife, considered her family just as much as Shisui was, but ever since his break-up from Michiko he believed she regarded him differently. The pessimistic way she seemed to perceive him now was a little irritating, but it also made him feel ashamed. He supposed he could understand, all things considered, but didn't appreciate her respect factor for him being lowered.

"Is that so?" she answered circumspectly, not looking at Itachi, fiddling idly with a cloth napkin.

An awkward silence followed for a few long moments, then the group's mood enhanced when they saw their drinks arriving.

"So how long have you guys been married?" Kakashi asked in a detached sort of curious tone. Probably just wanting to make small talk, Itachi guessed.

As if on cue the husband and wife sought the others' hand and linked them. "Twelve years next October," Shisui replied with a satisfied grin.

"Where did you meet?"

"We've known each other since childhood," Mei answered rhapsodically, her eyes meeting Shisui's for a second, a knowing gleam in them. "Our families are very close." She chuckled to herself, recalling something apparently humorous. "We hated each other at first. We could just never get along. Anything he said annoyed the hell out of me and he thought I was a stuck-up, goody-two shoes." They both laughed together.

"Then how did you get together?" Kakashi asked, now sounding really curious.

"We went to different schools growing up. Coincidentally, we both ran track. I'm more of the long-distance runner type, but Shisui was a sprinter. One day his school had a meet against mine. He was lined up to run the hundred-yard dash and I swear in that moment before the gun fired I was seriously impressed with him. He looked so serious as he was concentrating and centering himself for the race. I believe the word 'hot' entered my mind at that moment." She giggled. "And after the gunshot when they took off running I've never seen anything more beautiful than this man run," Mei said, her tone taking on a dreamy quality. Everyone laughed. "And not only that, he was so damn fast! He blew everyone out of the water! It was magnificent."

"Thank God her races lasted much longer. Picture Mei running against the wind-" Shisui was saying while pointedly looking at her chest. Mei interrupted him with a punch to the arm.

"Shisui!" she chided, but was laughing. "He was such a pervert back then and it seems nothing has changed!"

"Just keepin' it real, honey," Shisui retorted while leaning in and kissing his wife tenderly on the cheek. Those two were never shy about their public displays of affection but it occurred with more frequency and less propriety while under the influence.

"What about you?" Kakashi turned to Itachi. "Are you involved with anyone?"

Itachi wondered why the man was so nosy. A small, cynical compartment of his brain was skeptical of Kakashi's questioning. Sure, these questions were innocent enough but down the road it would lead to revealing more information. In the world of investing it wasn't beneath the competition to attempt to snub others out. Kakashi wasn't competition, exactly, but certain people had a way with hiding their identities and tawdry motives and intentions.

However, Itachi knew that Kakashi was harmless, at least in that respect. The man was just a busybody, apparently. He cleared his throat again, this time uncomfortably.

"I was in a relationship but it was broken off about six months ago," was all Itachi supplied.

"Hm. I'm sorry to hear that," Kakashi replied, taking a sip of his cocktail.

Peripherally, Itachi watched Mei narrow her eyes at him. To say 'it' was broken off was an inaccurate statement; it was more like 'she' broke 'them' off.

"What about you?" Shisui asked Kakashi the same question he queried of Itachi.

"Ah. Women," he sighed in exasperation. "They're great," he added quickly after Mei's not so subtle _ahem_. "But I haven't found _the one_ yet."

"Well," Mei said with a certain flair and a flourish of her hand. "We'll just have to introduce you to someone!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Oh. Blind dates," he stated with an undertone of dread.

"I know what you mean," Itachi said with empathy for the silver-haired millionaire. "These two will never let up. Matchmaking seems to be a hobby for them."

"It's only because we care about you, little cuz!" Shisui responded with gusto. "But now this time we don't have to make you meet anyone. You've already met and introduced yourself to her. Now all you have to do is charm her socks off."

"Amongst other articles of clothing," Kakashi supplemented with a low chortle.

The pretense of business appropriateness had waned long before they came to the Milk and Honey so Itachi didn't feel any compunction about inquiring of Sakura. He asked Kakashi how they met since he knew they were previously acquainted. For a brief moment the laugh lines in Kakashi's face smoothed out and his eyes turned just slightly darker, more somber, but it all disappeared instantly almost without a trace.

"I've known her for a long time, back before she became a professional musician. Her patroness, Mayor Tsunade, and I are well-acquainted."

"Her patroness?" Itachi felt compelled to ask, a little shocked at the concept.

Kakashi stared at Itachi for a long moment, his face without expression, but Itachi got the impression he was pondering on how much he should disclose.

"Sakura is a very talented musician, but that can only get you so far, especially in a city like Konoha," he continued tonelessly, taking a drink. "For someone as skilled as her it would have been a shame if every opportunity wasn't presented, so Mayor Tsunade - though at the time Tsunade wasn't Mayor yet - helped Sakura out with paying for school."

_So a benefactor_ Itachi thought, frowning on the inside. That must mean Sakura wasn't able to afford school on her own. And it also meant that if Tsunade took it upon herself than Sakura's parents most likely couldn't afford it either.

"What school did she go to?" Mei asked.

"Well, during her high school career she studied at Columbia, but just on the weekends since she wasn't in college yet. Then she went on to Julliard."

Mei raised a brow. "Julliard. Wow."

Kakashi nodded in assent. "She grew up with music. Both her mother and father were involved in music to certain extents. When it became very obvious she was - and she would kill me if she knew I was attributing this word to her - _gifted_, then preparations had to be made for her to get into an environment where she could study and learn on a more broader scale."

Itachi leaned back into his seat and stared at the table, contemplating all of the new information. So Sakura was educated..._well_ educated. To be accepted into Julliard certainly exemplified Sakura's talent, but Itachi figured one just couldn't skate by on that alone. A person had to be smart and hard-working, as well. Itachi was feeling incredibly encouraged. She was, to use the word Kakashi offered, gifted; intelligent, and beautiful.

With her exceptional resume and undeniable beauty that begged the question: why was she "untouchable?"

Itachi had many other questions, but didn't want to learn anything more about her from another person; he would rather gain his knowledge from the source itself. He would count down the days until Naruto's Christmas party where, hopefully, he would be given another chance to see her again and discover more about her.

* * *

><p>Itachi blinked, completely unprepared for what he saw on the other side of Naruto's apartment door.<p>

There was a party, yes. There was music, yes. There were food and drinks, yes. And there were people. A lot of people; people that Itachi normally wouldn't...congregate with.

Suddenly he felt totally overdressed...or everyone else was under-dressed. He heard Shisui beside him grunt in aggravation, apparently thinking something similar.

It was no fault of Itachi and Shisui that they were born into the Uchiha family. They were bred in sophistication. The circles they ran in consisted of the powerful and wealthy; higher-ups in politics, affluent businessmen, famous people whose names were seen in lights, etc.

What awaited them was a crowd that could be described as, more or less, _bourgeois_.

Itachi's Prada pantsuit from Bergdorf Goodman was way too dressed up compared to the many others in jeans and t-shirts. There were some that were appropriately attired for the holiday get-together, but Itachi discerned they were probably of the Old Navy or Gap variety rather than Versace or Burberry.

As he hesitantly led Shisui, Mei, Kakashi, Sasuke and his girlfriend, Ino, through the door it seemed most eyes turned to watch them enter. This blatant exhibition of curiosity got Naruto's attention, since the music was too loud for the doorbell to be heard and Itachi let them all in without knocking. He ran to them beaming that huge smile of his. "Hey! You guys made it!" he bellowed out exuberantly, giving Itachi a one-armed hug since his other hand was occupied with a beer.

Itachi stood awkwardly off to the side, his hands in his pockets, as he watched Naruto greet the others, not quite sure what to do with himself. He inconspicuously allowed his eyes to roam around the room and people were starting to murmur to others now, scrutinizing them with varying expressions: wonder, confusion and even hostility. It was so noticeable that they didn't fit in it was almost painful.

He didn't see the one person whom he was deliberately looking for.

"Come on! I want you to meet my fiancée!" he heard Naruto yell out and the group filed after him. Sasuke and Naruto were speaking excitedly to one another and Ino followed close behind Sasuke, visibly uncomfortable.

Oddly enough, the wealthiest man in the room (by Forbes standards since he was just inducted into the top one-hundred richest men as a newly established billionaire) immediately separated from the group to begin mingling with another. Kakashi acted as if he hit up parties of the middle-class on a regular basis. Perhaps he did. Itachi really wouldn't know. It was evident that he already knew some of them as they were hugging each other and laughing.

"Get that look off your face," Mei said from close beside him.

He kept his face forward. "What look?"

"The I'm-better-than-these-people look. In other words, the arrogant look."

Itachi scoffed lightly. "I don't look like that."

"Trust me," she said insistently. "You do."

"He looks like that all the time," Shisui added. If there was any sarcasm to detect, it wasn't present at all.

When Itachi agreed to come to this party he honestly didn't put much thought into the party itself; he was experiencing tunnel vision because of the upcoming encounter with Sakura. Now he was cursing himself for the lack in foresight.

For some reason that Itachi still didn't know he assumed Naruto was...well, he assumed he had money. By the looks of his apartment and the general area he would have guessed Naruto was comfortable in his living, but the company he kept belied the idea. Itachi felt like he was walking into a frat party back when he was at Harvard. Some of the people were in baggy jeans and t-shirts with grungy hair sticking out from under backwards caps. Itachi figured these were some of the music society that Naruto was probably involved in.

Then Itachi thought of Sakura and the possibilities of what she might be wearing, if she showed up.

Itachi resisted the desire to Google her to find out more. What he did learn he believed was telling enough. She probably didn't come from wealth, but was likely a recipient of it from her association with Mayor Tsunade and maybe even Kakashi. 'Sugar daddy' was probably too chintzy a description for their relationship, but Itachi wouldn't be surprised if there were some services exchanged. Itachi shuddered to think it was of the sordid quality, but it seemed that Sakura and Kakashi shared some kind of bond. Itachi thought Kakashi wouldn't be so willing to introduce him to Sakura if they were linked in that way. And if Sakura was a professional musician then that either meant she was well off (perhaps without any assistance) or she was not. It was likely the former. The phrase 'starving artist' came to Itachi's mind, but that didn't seem to fit. If she was talented enough to be accepted into the elite of Julliard and make a living from the music trade than certainly she made enough to support herself.

But how much? Itachi was born into money and received an heirloomed portion respectively after his college graduation. In the Uchiha family it was a rite of passage to receive one's inheritance when the family's expectation of education is met. That certainly helped but in actuality contributed very little to the wealth he cultivated on his own. His career and his propensity for investment endeavors helped him attain fortune. He worked hard for his money and took pride in it. Comparatively he wondered what Sakura's net worth was.

Michiko had her own successes too. Like him, she was an attorney, but went to school to become a trial lawyer. If one works for the right clients a trial lawyer can be compensated very substantially. And Michiko was. Itachi and her met while at Harvard. He was impressed with her passion for law and her intelligence. Very few people could match him wit for wit, but she managed. Right out of school she was accepted into an excellent law firm, building her credentials and making her way up the ladder to partner within her first year. Within a few years her net worth was well over seven figures.

Did Sakura have that kind of money? Would it bother him if she didn't?

Those sort of questions plagued him the past few weeks as he mentally prepared himself for this evening. It was in Itachi's character to analyze something to death then reanalyze it again for surety. However, it was all moot as nothing had developed between them. Yet.

And all those questions and ideas that nested a habitat in his brain went categorically out the window when, about less than five minutes after he arrived, she showed up.

She looked positively radiant in a red dress that stopped just above the knee. It was body-hugging with little gathers of material down the front that seemed purposeful. There were straps that covered her shoulder and it was just low enough to see the top swell of her breasts but not any cleavage.

Her light pink hair was elegantly twisted at the back of her head. Just like the first time Itachi had seen her she had flowers in her hair but this time instead of white they were red, like her dress. Thin, curled tendrils framed her face and longer strands laid delicately on the sides of her neck and over her collarbone. She had large diamond studs in her ears and a sparkling one resting on her chest, connected to a thin sterling chain necklace.

Itachi knew he was staring shamelessly, but he was safe as she hadn't looked his way yet. He wondered if anyone else had noticed, though. And then was sure he was being too obvious after he let out a little breathless gasp. She turned to hand her coat to someone and he saw the dress that enticingly showcased her curves was backless; it was like a billboard sign screaming 'look at me!' and it was as if he had no control over the compulsion of his seeking eyes.

The dress dipped down to just above the small of her back. That openly displayed piece of skin was flawless and smooth looking. Itachi felt both as if he were sucker punched in the gut and floating at the same time. The crowd and the noise seemed to dissipate from his cognizance as he thoroughly regarded the beautiful woman not twenty paces from him.

What brought him back down to earth was when he heard Mei ask Shisui, "Is that Sakura?"

Itachi didn't hear his response as he watched Sakura scan the room for anyone she might recognize. Suddenly she smiled broadly and waved while walking toward someone. It was Kakashi, Itachi saw. Her warm smile made it clear what she thought of seeing him there and they embraced quickly.

Never, not once in his life had Itachi ever felt like he couldn't achieve or obtain something that he wanted. He graduated with a GPA of 4.0 from his undergrad at Harvard, was _summa cum laude_ from Harvard Law School, was easily accepted into one of the most distinguished law firms in Konoha, had a stellar career, had a fulfilling personal life (with the exception of his recent break-up), owned anything of monetary value that he wanted, was well versed in many different cultures from having traveled to many different countries, was pretty good-looking (if he thought so himself and based on the reactions of his female counterparts), could run a five-minute mile consistently, could flip an egg without breaking the yolk...

But it rankled him to suddenly realize how far out of reach Sakura seemed to be. Why did he think it would be so easy? His goal of talking to her, getting to know her a little, getting her to like him and think him attractive then asking her out seemed almost insurmountable.

She was resplendent; stunning. As she laughed at something Kakashi said and watched as many others went up to her, greeted her and easily conversed with her it was like he was looking up at the summit of Mount Everest without a clue as how to get up there.

For the first time in his life he was...nervous.

His sudden attack of insecure feelings was almost infuriating. He wasn't accustomed to feeling uncertain.

But he had not anticipated ever meeting someone like Sakura either.

Most things in his life had come easy for him. Relationships, whether they were simply friends, or family, or even his one with Michiko, were more of a challenge for him, but he was never lacking. He never really dated in high school as he was completely focused on his studies and extracurricular activities. When he met Michiko in college they were friends for a long time before they became romantically involved, and even then it was more of an assumption than a 'sparks-of-chemistry-and-fireworks' moment.

He realized with alarm how..._inexperienced_ he was in the dating aspect of his life. On a number of occasions Shisui and Mei - mostly Shisui - tried to set him with up with someone to no avail.

How was he to catch Sakura's eye when he essentially didn't really know what he was doing?

"Hey man! this is my fiancée!" Naruto was suddenly in front of his line of sight to Sakura. He had his arm around a dark-haired woman. "This is Hinata. Hinata, this is Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

Itachi momentarily released himself from the self-imposed torture of his thoughts to give his attention to the woman under Naruto's arm. Instantly she looked familiar. "Hyūga Hinata?" Itachi asked.

The fair-skinned lady's eyes widened at his question. "Yeah..." she trailed off in bemusement. He could tell she was puzzling it out how he knew who she was but was balked as she seemed to not recognize him.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi," he supplied with a smirk. Alongside his family, the Hyūgas were another famous dynasty in Konoha. He recognized Hinata as one of the daughters of the business and investing magnate Hyūga Hiashi. Her father is co-chairman of the Hyūga Hotels chain and in terms of wealth he was right up there with Kakashi.

How in the hell Naruto ended up with her was simply incomprehensible.

The pretty and evidently shy woman's eyes widened in acknowledgement. "Yes. Of course. It's nice to meet you."

"You, as well," Itachi said, extending his hand.

Hailing from similar backgrounds Itachi took notice of the disposition of the primogeniture of the Hyūgas. People of their station tend to run in the same circles, though Itachi had never crossed paths with this particular woman until now. He knew, despite her status as a socialite, she wasn't a typical gaudy and wanting-to-be the center-of-attention debutante but was rare and understated in her classy and reserved _sprezzatura_. Itachi might have ignorantly mistaken it as self-consciousness but, like himself, knew she created success independent from her birthright.

"I don't mean any offense by this, but can you please explain to me how you came to be involved with this knucklehead?" Itachi asked, smiling.

Naruto barked out a laugh as Hinata's lovely blush deepened and she smiled diffidently.

But before anyone could respond Sakura was suddenly there, pulling Naruto's betrothed into a hug. "Hinata! You look great! I love your dress!" she stated excitedly. After their embrace one of Sakura's hands drifted to the lace material of Hinata's outfit.

"Thank you, Sakura. That dress is so beautiful and suits you perfectly," Hinata responded. "Isn't it a Nicole Miller's from Nordstrom?"

Sakura laughed delightedly. "You astound me with your knowledge, Miss Fashionista!"

"Hey! That's soon-to-be Mrs. Fashionista!" Naruto chimed in with his other arm out wide in an expectant gesture. Sakura rolled her eyes and accommodated him. "Hey, you goof."

"You remember Itachi, Sasuke's brother, right? You met him a few weeks ago after the Melting Pot," Naruto reminded her.

"Of course," she answered kindly with a genial smile. And much to Itachi's surprise she stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's good to see you again, Itachi-san."

He almost staggered from her unexpected forwardness but quickly brought his own arms around her waist. The hug was brief but during its course he caught the most heavenly scent of something floral and baby-powder. Also, for a split second, the tips of his fingers grazed the skin of her bare back. The room suddenly felt a few degrees warmer as Itachi registered that, indeed, her skin felt as smooth as it appeared.

When they parted he swore he could see it.

People who are good-looking often are aware of this fact merely by the reactions of other people; it's a learned pattern and over time becomes identifiable. He could see 'the reaction' in her. Swiftly she looked him from head to toe and when their eyes met again Itachi noticed her blush, and a small and seemingly private smile grace her features.

She found him attractive.

He allowed himself to feel victorious as he decided that step one of Mission Impossible had been accomplished.

* * *

><p>I was remiss in my duties in the last chapter for a proper disclaimer. I feel compelled to include another here:<p>

The lyrics "_I'm in the business of misery...lets take it from the top!...she's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock...!"_ is the property of the band "Paramore." The lyrics "_Some people live for the fortune...some people live just for the fame..."_ is the property of the artist "Alicia Keys." The author claims no rights to these or any other lyrics as no copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

I love reviews, just as much as I would love to get a reservation to Milk and Honey (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

So about ten years ago my significant other suggested I read the _Wheel of Time_ series. Thinking he was a total dork I ignored him. Now, ten years later I was complaining to him about not having any good books to read and he suggested again that I read them.

And who is the one face palming themselves for all the years of neglecting such a wonderful and profound piece of literature? Yeah. Me. Seriously, if you haven't read _The Eye of the World _by Robert Jordan stop reading this and go read that. Now.

I am so stoked that I have 13 more books to look forward to, plus a prequel. Yay.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, songs, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

The other Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Itachi strategically started to come up with a plan using the <em>A Priorti Probability<em> method. He knew he had to calculate the probably that Sakura was interested in _only_ him first. He had gotten the impression, but he didn't know her well enough to believe it might have been exclusive. Next, applying the information previously gathered, he would use deductive reasoning for when best, if such a time came, for him to make his move, thus computing an end result.

The drawback to this strategy, however, was it can only be applied to a finite set of events; things can unexpectedly occur or circumstances can unpredictably change.

If and when the time came, Itachi knew there were a few ways he could go about approaching Sakura and he knew some were better than others. Unlike in investing where someone can reasonably portend the change of a share with a fair amount of confidence, he was aware that dealings of interpersonal relationships were not as streamlined. He learned this the hard way.

Beginning to weigh all of his options, he knew one way was to start a conversation and attempt to keep her undivided attention for as long as possible, but he knew that was merely a compulsion he felt; it wouldn't have been prudent though. It appeared that a lot of people wanted some of her time, and occupying all of it would come off as inconsiderate, maybe even possessive. He also didn't want to appear too obvious, too eager. That might be a turn off.

But then he didn't want her to believe he wasn't interested at all.

That was when Itachi knew this had to be handled delicately.

Itachi thought another way was to make it known to someone else that he was interested in Sakura and perhaps they could point it out to her; a second party, like Naruto, Kakashi, or even Sasuke. However, Itachi was fiercely independent, and calling upon someone else to help out made him feel inadequate, like he was incapable of handling it on his own. He had already acquiesced to the help Shisui and Kakashi had given him, and that was enough. It was now time to 'row for the shore.'

So what he did was hang back a bit. He kept to his own company while surreptitiously watching Sakura. After a while of doing this it was confirmed the best strategy. There were some other males apparently vying for her attention and it was clear some of those clowns had not devised a plan like he did. One idiot would be talking with her and another would approach, his intentions too transparent that it was off-putting, and they would eventually slink away, defeated, when the outcome they were hoping for was not forthcoming.

Sakura took it all in stride though. She didn't seem to be overwhelmed by the attention, especially if there were multiple males simultaneously parrying for her, but she wasn't discouraging of it either. That told Itachi she really was "untouchable" as Kakashi informed him at the Melting Pot performance. Or she was holding out for someone else. Or perhaps she was already taken and Kakashi was unaware of it. That was a possibility Itachi wasn't all-too-willing to consider, but knew he would inevitably find out soon enough.

Another thing he noticed was, as a sign of interest, she was brought a drink. Another thing: she never drank from it. Throughout the evening one loser would bring her a glass of something only for it to be replaced by something else another had brought.

Itachi wouldn't allow himself to guess on the reasons why she wouldn't drink; he only admired her good judgement. God knows what could be in those drinks and she may have been wise in not partaking of them.

Shisui understood what Itachi was doing, hence why he wasn't pressured to get a move on. Itachi would catch his eye and a corner of his cousin's mouth would turn up in a knowing smirk.

Itachi was biding his time, winnowing out all of the unsavory would-be-suitors.

He doubted there was any competition at all, if he was being completely honest with himself. He was one of the best dressed and was probably one of the most educated. He was probably wealthier than all of those other slobs, too. He was pretty sure that once he and Sakura got to talking and she learned more about him he would be the one walking away with her phone number that evening.

And now seemed to be the perfect opportunity. Sakura had migrated toward the kitchen and Itachi watched with great satisfaction as she looked around for the last man that had departed from her, and not seeing him, poured the drink he offered into the sink.

He smiled to himself and took one step in her direction but almost ran into someone as they suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You're Uchiha Itachi, aren't you?" a tall woman with sandy hair and big brown eyes asked him. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail with two strands hanging on the sides of her face.

"Yes...?" he trailed off in a question. He did not recognize her.

"I'm Inuzuka Hana. My little brother is in Naruto's band."

That didn't explain who she was (she sounded like information she offered should have cleared up something), but Itachi politely extended his hand nonetheless. "It's nice to meet you, Hana-san."

He didn't want to be rude, but Sakura was still standing alone by the kitchen sink. He had to make his move. He looked over Hana's head and turned his body in a way that made it seem like he was heading somewhere. Hana completely ignored it.

"I heard that Hatake Kakashi has employed you on his next hedge fund."

Itachi's eyes snapped back to hers, narrowing slightly in suspicion. This time he regarded her more closely and saw that she was wearing a simple black dress that ended mid-thigh. He couldn't decide what class of money she might have been in. She smiled wanly, patiently. There was a touch of condescension in that smile that immediately didn't sit well with Itachi. "I'm a columnist for the Wall Street Journal. Several colleagues of mine have interviewed you and your partner before. Just recently you had Mitarashi Anko interview you, right?"

Itachi nodded slowly, still wary.

Hana seemed to decode his apprehension and laughed. "Look, in my line of work you're referred to as a "hot commodity." You can't blame me for walking over here to introduce myself since this is the last place I would have ever expected you to show up."

Itachi had nothing to say to that so remained silent. He glanced over Hana again and Sakura was now moving back out into the living room area where he was. But then that also meant there were plenty more people that would capture her attention before he did.

Undeterred, Hana said, "I've done some research, since, you know, as a columnist I do that, and I noticed that the hedge Mr. Hatake is involved with you and Uchiha Shisui has diverted from his usual trade of liquid securities..." She trailed off, looking up at him expectantly.

Itachi observed her curiously for a few moments, surprised at her knowledge, before asking, "Is this off the record?"

Hana laughed again. "Oh! Of course! Anko would kill me if she thought I was running on her beat!"

So Itachi, feeling oddly split between the urgent need to talk to Sakura and the willingness to speak with the surprisingly well-informed Inuzuka Hana, started chatting with her about business related affairs, being sure to keep the details of the actual investments undisclosed. It all felt akin to having a stock that's over-taking his portfolio and the need to sell or to add to other holdings was becoming necessary. Sakura was the stock that has taken precedence over the others, and now the time has approached that he act on before it plummets.

Fifteen minutes into their conversation Kakashi joined their group. As usual, he was already acquainted with Hana and they took over most of the talking. Itachi excused himself politely when he saw Sakura standing with Sasuke and his girlfriend. He couldn't decide whether to be pleased or disappointed with that.

"Are you serious?" Sakura was asking as Itachi came close enough to hear what they were saying. "That's great!"

"Hey nii-san," Sasuke said. "Ino and I were talking about moving back to Konoha."

"I'm sure mother would appreciate that," Itachi said, then he turned to Ino. "I didn't know you were originally from Konoha."

Ino, a super-model for Calvin Klein, was tall and she had her long blonde hair curled stylistically down her back. With a sweep of her hand she removed some it from her shoulder. "I actually started my career here." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "I would miss California and the warm weather, but Konoha is my home. My family is here, too. They would be happy to know I'm coming back." She unconsciously stepped closer to Sasuke and put a hand on his forearm, leaning against him. The action wasn't smothering in the least, despite what Naruto said about Ino being clingy. It appeared Sasuke didn't mind her affection. Itachi rather liked her and deemed her worthy of being with him. His little brother needed someone who would not tolerate his random moments of moodiness and withdrawal.

"I love California, too," Sakura said. "Unfortunately, the music climate there doesn't even compare to the one here."

"Speaking of music," Sasuke spoke up. "Nii-san and Shisui-san haven't stopped talking about the night they saw you at the Miller."

Itachi knew right away that Sasuke was attempting to get a rise out of him. As a matter of fact, Itachi had only mentioned it once as a suggestion that while Sasuke was in town he should go check it out. Ostensibly, Shisui had informed his little brother of much more. Itachi was not going to dignify Sasuke with an embarrassed or angry reaction. After all, little brothers were supposed to annoy the hell out of the older ones, weren't they?

"I just merely said that while he's in Konoha he should get tickets." Itachi shrugged nonchalantly and snickered on the inside when Sasuke frowned and narrowed his eyes at him. "It was a great show." He then turned to Sakura. "I have a few questions about the logistics of it, however."

She appeared startled by that statement. "A few questions about the logistics? Like what?"

He took only a fraction of a moment to note the crystalline sparkling of her eyes before he continued. "How can you allow people to request a song of their choice with any authority that you will be able to perform it? It isn't plausible that you know every song ever created."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and looked at him speculatively for a few moments before one side of her mouth rose in a sly smile. "What are you implying, Itachi-san? That I'm not talented enough of a musician to know many songs?"

Itachi's eyes widened at her inference. "That's not what I meant at all," he said in a tone that conveyed assurance. "I was just stating a fact. It's not probable that any musician, no matter their level of talent, can claim they know every song."

He could see it again. Her eyebrows rose just slightly in a way that seemed to be only for him, and her lips curved into another secret smile.

"That's a very astute observation, Itachi-san. Not many people question how our program works." She sounded both impressed and proud. If it was in Itachi's character he would have blushed. "We, or I should say our producers and management, have a _modus operandi_ of how to bring in certain people. That's actually the key."

"The key is to bring in certain people?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. The reason why we claim people can request any song their heart desires with such-" She glanced at Itachi- "_authority_ is because we know the people who are attracted to our performance only listen to certain..." She paused, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, contemplating the appropriate word. "..._W__avelengths_ on the music spectrum, if you will."

"But how can you ensure that _certain _people will come to the event?" Itachi asked. "You could have people who listen to different wavelengths come, as well."

"That's true," Sakura conceded. "But _most _of the right people come. And we ensure that by our advertising."

"You advertise to a certain demographic," Itachi surmised.

Sakura nodded, her eyes gleaming. "That's right."

"That's very clever," Itachi said, thinking back to that night when he spoke to her after the performance. She seemed pleased at Itachi's song choice, an oldie, even going so far as to walk up on stage to inform the crowd that whoever requested the song, she "loved them." She commented later that oldies were not as appealing to their generation as it was to an older one. He now knew she was also referring to the crowd base.

"It is," Sakura agreed. "I wish I could take credit for it, but I just do what I'm told," she said with a wry smile. "But it's not only that. What a lot of people don't realize, or just don't know, is that a person has to audition to get into the Melting Pot. Not just anyone can join." At this she blushed and her shoulders hunched slightly, abashed. "Well, when I say _audition_ it's not really that. The group is actually formed _ad hoc_ according to what the producers think will make the claim that any song can be requested viable."

"_Ad hoc_?" Ino asked.

"Basically the group is handpicked," Itachi answered her.

"I get it," Sasuke said. "So only the best can join the group and the likelihood that they know more songs increases."

Sakura blushed further, but was shaking her head. "Well, not exactly. I mean, the Melting Pot does consist of some very talented musicians, but I guess you can say they're the best in certain categories. Like me..." Sakura quickly put her hands up as in a quick surrender. "And I'm not saying I'm the best, but I specialize in string instruments. Other members of our group may specialize in percussion, another brass, and...you get the picture."

"So all the grounds are covered," Itachi interjected. "If a particular song is requested from a certain genre, then there are members of the group that can play instruments pertaining to the song choice."

Sakura nodded and smiled like she was pleased. "And also...well, I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything...but only people who can sight-read perfectly make it in, too."

Itachi's brow furrowed, not familiar with the term 'sight-read.' The others clearly did not know the term either as they looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Sight-read? What's that?" Ino asked.

"Sight-reading is playing a piece of music for the first time," she responded.

"That must take great skill, to play something the first time perfectly," Itachi said, admiration seeping into his tone. "It must be difficult to perform a piece of music that you've never seen before in front of thousands of strangers."

Sakura shrugged unassumingly. "It might be a little nerve-racking at first, but very practiced musicians usually think nothing of it. It's what they're trained to do." She shrugged again.

Another favorable characteristic Itachi could add to Sakura's repertoire was modesty. She was very talented but not pretentious about it.

"Have you ever had an occasion where you needed to sight-read?" he wondered.

"Sure," Sakura said. "More than you probably would think, but the beauty of meeting the expectations of playing any song requested is hiding the fact that you don't know the song."

Itachi's thoughts again went back to that night and tried to come up with a moment where it might have seemed like she didn't know a song. He couldn't, as he remembered very well how self-possessed and confident she looked.

"That's pretty remarkable," Itachi said unthinkingly. He almost cringed. He recalled the last time he complimented her on her talents and she wasn't much affected by it. This time, however, he was rewarded again with Sakura's secret smile and she shyly responded with, "Thank you, Itachi-san." Then she straightened her posture. "I mean, there's a lot more involved than even all that. Did you notice how many musicians made up the band?" she asked him.

"Twenty-two," he replied automatically, remembering counting the number of people that were on stage after the show ended.

"And did you notice how many people were of...ah, different ethnic backgrounds?"

Itachi pondered this for a few moments. While he hadn't particularly noticed that detail he could guess as to why. "You include a variety of people from different ethnic backgrounds whose musical skills are more inclined toward a certain genre," he deduced.

"That's right. Before the show, after all the requests are collected and sorted out, we divvy up the choices to the people who will perform them the best."

As the discussion continued Itachi thought when he walked over here he would have to consciously put his strategy into action, but he was sidetracked by how easily conversation flowed with Sakura, which wasn't a bad thing. And just as if the universe were working in his favor again, Sasuke and Ino were eventually directed to another group and he and Sakura were left standing there alone. Well, as alone as two people could be in a room full of people.

The air seemed to change between them as Sasuke and Ino walked off. The realization that Itachi would now finally get to speak to Sakura without any bystanders was both exhilarating and distressing; his heart-rate increased and his palms felt a little more moistened by nervous sweat. She seemed to feel the difference too, for when she looked up at him her translucent eyes bore something personal, intimate. Itachi definitely thought she found him attractive, too.

Going back to the strategy, he asked, "Can I get you something to drink?" as if she hadn't been offered drinks half a dozen times that evening.

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

And she seemed relieved, which made Itachi cheer on the inside. Instead of just arbitrarily handing her a drink he thought it was more considerate to ask. That was undoubtedly the right course of action.

Itachi contemplated on just being completely honest with her. He was intrigued the first time he saw her; at that moment he knew he wanted to get to know her more; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, etc., etc.

Before he could speak a word she said, "You're so much different than your brother." She chuckled lightly to herself.

"How so?" he asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"Well, for one, you think before you speak. Two, you carry yourself with more...ah, _poise _than he does." She looked at him apologetically. "I don't mean to insult Sasuke, but I think it's true. Three...and I know I don't know you very well, but I think Sasuke can be hot-headed at times, but you don't come across that way." She looked like she wanted to say more, but she suddenly clamped her mouth shut.

All positive things Itachi noted with gratification.

"Thank you," he responded quietly. Another charged moment occurred between them as nothing else was said but they were looking at each other meaningfully.

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked almost hastily, desperate to keep the conversation going.

For a fraction of a second Sakura's smile faltered and her normally bright eyes dimmed just slightly, but she recovered quickly; an action that seemed well seasoned. "Um, no. I'm an only child."

"You're lucky," Itachi said and she laughed.

"Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?" she suddenly asked, and Itachi raised a brow, stunned by her question.

"I mean...you know, since the music is so loud?" Sakura added, blushing fiercely, probably thinking her suggestion would come off as an offer. Itachi almost laughed. Would he ever.

"Sure-"

And then his cell phone started to vibrate. Resisting the urge to curse, he looked contritely at Sakura while he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "Please, one second," he said, turning his back to her and feeling like a complete tool. He _hated _to do it, especially with where things were going between them, but he knew he needed to take this call.

It was who Itachi was waiting for and he quickly told the person he would call them back in a few minutes. He turned back around and Sakura was looking at him with her brows raised.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to take this." He hoped the regret he felt was clear in his tone. "It shouldn't take too long. It's work related and it's important-"

Sakura smiled, but he could see the undercurrent of annoyance in it. "It's alright. Go ahead."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. Just...uh...when you're done..."

"I'll come find you," he promised.

She nodded, turned and walked away. He couldn't help but admire her shapely feminine curves as he watched her go.

He walked down a hallway and tentatively pushed open a door, hoping it wasn't the bathroom or an occupied bedroom, and was glad to see a dark and vacated office space. He turned on the light and shut the door, walked over to a wheeled chair and plopped down. He scrolled through his call records, found the number and pressed send.

Nara Shikamaru answered on the first ring. "Hey Itachi."

Not caring for any preamble he asked, "What was the verdict?"

There was a long-suffering sigh on the other end, like talking was too troublesome for the guy, before he said, "The judge ruled in the plaintiff's favor."

Itachi's entire body stiffened, an impulse he used to quell being too reactionary. He wanted to throw a victory punch into the air.

"The defendant was charged with patent-infringement and-"

Itachi knew all of that already. "What was the settlement?" he interrupted Shikamaru.

"Ninety-four million."

Itachi nodded to himself. When he met with Shikamaru for lunch yesterday they forecasted as much.

"Did you send me the transcripts?" Itachi asked him.

"Yeah, it should be in your email."

"Thank you. I'll make sure that Mr. Hatake-"

"There's no need," Shikamaru broke in. "I had to do this for my boss, too."

Regardless, Itachi would make sure the man was compensated, even if he already had to be there. Itachi couldn't be at court because of the party.

"Thanks again," Itachi said and hung up. He immediately checked his mail. Not only did Shikamaru send the transcripts, but he also provided all of the court documents pertaining to the case, all of the other transcripts (even though Itachi had all of the previous ones already in his possession), and an audible file (that was quite large) of that day's and all of the other hearings. That was why Itachi trusted Shikamaru with this favor: he was incredibly thorough.

Even though Shisui and Kakashi were just down the hall he forwarded the email to them. Hedge fund managers usually don't inform the lawyers they've hired how they plan to profit from a verdict that is rendered, but Kakashi has been nothing but upfront with him and Shisui. The best way to make money, in this case - and it was a pretty big lawsuit - was to bet on the overreaction of the market. Kakashi would appreciate being the first to know about the outcome of the trial.

Itachi glanced at a clock on the wall. It was almost nine o'clock. He knew court probably let out around 8:30. The name of the game was time. Market time was crucial in the investing world and now he just gave Kakashi the edge on it. When Kakashi receives the news he can go out on the ECN for the after-market trading.

Itachi opened up that day's transcript and started to read. It was a pain in the ass doing it on his phone, but he was eager to see the details of how it all went down.

It wasn't a minute later before Shisui and Kakashi found him. Taking the liberty that Itachi was sure Naruto would have granted them anyway they fired up the computer and got to work disseminating all of the relevant information to the interested parties involved in the hedge. Kakashi worked his magic as Itachi and Shisui kept track of the after-market trends on their phones. Itachi was positive that Kakashi was going to score millions off this deal and that would leave himself and Shisui handsomely rewarded.

After a while Itachi glanced up at the clock and he froze. He had told Sakura that his phone call wouldn't take that long.

That was over an hour ago.

"I'll be right back," Itachi said quietly, full of dread, as he made his way to the door. The dimmed sounds of the party were continuing on the other side and when he opened it it was like cacophony in his ears. He dodged people as he went looking for Sakura.

Just as he started to despair at the idea that she may have left, he spotted her. She was standing with a group of people and he was in her line of sight if she would just look a little to her left. He took a step to walk over to her but abruptly stopped. She caught sight of him and their eyes met for a long moment before she purposefully looked away. It was distinctly dismissive.

And that was when Itachi knew his Sakura Stock had plummeted.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are you going?" Shisui yelled after him.<p>

Itachi left. The only reason he showed up to that fucking party was to see Sakura. Now that he royally fucked up his chances there wasn't any reason to stay.

To any person watching him they would believe he was walking briskly - with 'fuck off' radiating from him - may have been from the cold, but on the inside he was raging with anger directed at himself. It was building and getting to a point where Itachi felt like he needed to punch something.

Shisui caught up to him, his breath expelling from his mouth in swift little puffs of condensation. "Stop, man. What the hell happened?" He placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, but Itachi wrenched away.

"Hey!" Shisui said more authoritatively. "Stop!" Shisui's grip firmed. "Tell me what happened."

Itachi was implacable, if anything. He stopped but refused to answer. He tilted his head upward and felt the light touches of precipitation against his face; it just started to snow lightly.

"I'm going to call a cab," Itachi said after a minute of fuming. "Stay if you want, but I'm leaving."

Shisui knew when Itachi had reached his breaking point. Even if he industriously attempted to pull it out of Itachi, he would just dig his heels in further. So with a heavy stare, then a nod, Shisui turned and went back to Naruto's apartment.

Itachi sat on some stranger's footsteps and called a cab. It was Friday night so God only knew when it would arrive.

The waiting only gave him time to ruminate, which he detested at the moment. He didn't want to think any more on how badly he screwed up.

A normal man, especially one of his stature and station, would cavalierly brush this off without another moment's thought. But he wasn't a 'normal' man by any definition of the word.

He was so angry because it was all too reminiscent of his previous relationship. Michiko claimed she left because he worked too much. Sakura dismissed him because he forgot about her...because he was working.

At first, when Itachi fully realized that Michiko was serious and not coming back, it was painful. She was a consistent presence in his life for the past nine years. Itachi thought he missed her, but later realized it wasn't because he loved her; it was for what he thought was a permanent fixture in his life. He shook his head disparagingly at himself. He took advantage of the idea that she was always going to be there for him. When she threatened to break-up with him the first time he asked her to move in with him. When she threatened to leave again he gave her an engagement ring.

They had been engaged for the last three years with no wedding date set. Eventually she got tired of the placating.

Hindsight was glaringly and agonizingly clear. Itachi couldn't blame her for leaving, but didn't necessary yearn for her. She was a lovely woman, beautiful on the outside, smart and intelligent, but he knew he didn't love her. After college, the next logical step was for her to move in, then give her an engagement ring. But it was all for the sake of being loyal to how long they had been together rather than a strong desire to secure her as his. He could see that now.

On the flip-side he could apply the same blame to her, as well. Weeks would go by where they hardly spoke and while it was Itachi's fault she wasn't entirely blameless. She would book trips and vacations and the only time he would know about it was in an email, text or hastily written note left on the kitchen counter. The least she could have done was ask if he wanted to join her so he could take the time off work, but she evidently didn't care enough.

She left in her wake a sense of absence and emptiness that Itachi knew he deserved. While he wasn't cruel to her - quite the opposite since he gave her anything she wanted and took her anywhere she wanted - he was negligent of her real needs and decidedly ignored his obligation for romance and communication.

Mei had told him that Michiko ultimately thought his career was more important than her. Itachi supposed she was right because in the end he didn't see their relationship worthy enough to work hard at and go after her.

Itachi had spent the last six months attempting to learn from that experience. He didn't want something like that occurring again, but he wondered if it was just who he was. He loved his work; _loved working. _His career made him feel responsible, capable...powerful. When a successful deal went through he knew it was because of his diligence that made it happen. When he saw green next to his stocks he felt supreme. Just like every other Uchiha he knew, he was following the supposition that he was going to be prosperous. No one should have the gumption to assume otherwise. He knew he needed to be more attentive in a romantic relationship, but to what end? His job demanded his time...a lot of it. He couldn't and wouldn't quit for the sake of anyone. Even a woman.

He hung his head, ashamed, because then he was thinking of Sakura. She seemed the kind of woman that deserved his time and attention. Then he thought of his own mother, up late many nights looking extremely disappointed, having just received a call from father letting her know that he wouldn't be coming home again due to business.

He didn't see eye-to-eye with his father; had a cordial but distant relationship with the man. Itachi didn't resent him, but didn't respect him either.

A sad moment of clarity settled over Itachi. He realized that he was becoming just like him.

He supposed he could be grateful of Sakura's immediate rejection of him. It was better than nine years of attempting to fit a puzzle piece into the wrong space.

It wasn't like Itachi to give up. The only time in his life where he had, in fact, given up was with Michiko and that was long overdue. He would spare himself and Sakura any hard feelings before they materialized. She deserved better anyway.

Itachi didn't notice that someone was approaching until they stood right before him. He looked up at Sasuke as he stopped and silent communication passed between them. Sasuke sat down next to him on the steps, remaining quiet. Itachi wondered how much he knew.

Itachi minutely shook his head again. Wasn't he just belittling Sasuke not too long ago for his seemingly incongruous bouts of brooding? And here Itachi was, exhaustively doing his own brooding.

Both naturally reticent, they sat in companionable silence. Itachi was surprised by the comfort his brother brought just by sitting there with him. Sasuke didn't press Itachi with questions or for answers, but considerately came out to give him company. Itachi acknowledged that his feelings of wanting to hit something had vanished.

Not a single car had passed while Itachi had been waiting so when he saw headlights turn down Naruto's street he knew it was his cab.

"Are you and Ino going to move back to Konoha?" Itachi asked suddenly.

Without looking at him Sasuke nodded. "Yeah. Probably," he said, shifting a little, the leather of his jacket making squeaking sounds.

"Good."

Sasuke responded with a noncommittal grunt as the cab pulled up. When Itachi stood Sasuke stood with him. Itachi, again, felt oddly less burdened when his brother pulled open the cab door for him. Before getting inside Itachi put a hand on his shoulder in thanks.

"Ino and I will see you later," Sasuke said. "Don't stay up for us," he tacked on before closing the door. Itachi got the underlying message: don't work tonight.

* * *

><p>Itachi didn't want to be there. Another party only reminded him of last night's disaster, but it would be considered remiss if he didn't show up to his own company's Christmas party. And the fact that this was the first year he didn't show up with a date only magnified his reluctance.<p>

He walked in behind Shisui and Mei, presenting his ticket to the bouncer at the door, who then handed them plastic nametags. This was also the first year it was being held in the Grand Ballroom at the Plaza Hotel. Shisui and Mei reserved a suite for after the party which Itachi thought was pretty pointless. The Plaza was in Midtown and wasn't too far from the Upper Eastside where they lived. Itachi lived in Tribeca in the financial district of Manhattan so his journey home would take three times as long. Since those two were staying at the hotel Itachi decided to crash at their place. Sasuke greatly appreciated this plan as that would leave him and Ino alone in his loft. Itachi didn't want to think too hard on what mischief they could get into in his absence.

They entered through the fifteen foot high, deep mahogany doors into a relatively large foyer that was curtained off from the main venue. Itachi could hear what sounded like live classical music from the other sides of the curtains. He chatted vapidly with colleagues that recognized him as a small line was forming to go inside.

Once through the curtains they entered upon an ornately decorated space. Every table and chair was covered in ivory silk; the back of the chairs were ornamented with red silk bows. In the center of the tables were what appeared to be real mini-pine trees decorated with dazzling Christmas lights.

Anyone invited to this event probably felt lavished upon with the meticulous decorating and opulent atmosphere, but Itachi only felt like he needed a drink. He considered himself a social drinker, as he mainly indulged himself during business affairs, but felt the tides soon changing as his first thought was of alcohol.

"I'm going to get a drink. Would you like me to get you something?" he asked Shisui and Mei.

Mei raised her brows in a very curious way then she quickly looked up at Shisui. His cousin gave him a look that can only be described as perplexed.

"Uh...suuure..." Shisui responded, drawing the word out rather irritatingly.

Already knowing what they would want Itachi turned from them and headed over to the bar only to get into another line. He didn't think too deeply on their strange looks and reactions as he passed the time checking his stocks on his phone.

He was presented with a small silver platter to hold all of the drinks and he walked over to their table. Each place had an elaborately designed sterling name-holder that held a card with the name of the person who is intended to occupy its seat. He sat next to Mei and Shisui was on her other side. He took a sip of his Dom Perignon then continued to work on his phone.

"Itachi," Mei got his attention. He would have merely responded with a "Yes?" without looking up but she actually sounded nervous. He glanced up at her to see her bright green eyes looking uncertain.

"What do you think of the music?" she asked, her voice even coming out uncertain.

Itachi studied her for a few long moments before turning back to his phone. He shrugged. "It's fine."

She huffed a little, and the sound was both impatient and unsettled. "Did you know that you're company originally hired a DJ but Shisui, at the last minute, convinced the party planning committee to hire live music instead?"

Now Itachi looked up and fully regarded her. "What is the point of you telling me this?" he asked, not really caring if he sounded as agitated as he felt.

Mei almost looked stricken, like his reaction was the last she was expecting. She looked away for a moment, closing her eyes. When she turned to face him again she had a seemingly cunning and mischievous smile adorning her features. "I think it adds a whole other dimension to the party, don't you think? I mean, a DJ would have been fine." She waved her hand as if to indicate it really wasn't good enough. "But people playing Christmas music live on real instruments...it just completes the feeling of being in the Christmas spirit."

"Sorry hon but I don't think he's catching onto your clues," Shisui suddenly said to Mei. She huffed again and this time it was more impatient.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" Itachi asked in a no nonsense tone. He was exasperated with their looks and cryptic meanings.

"Geez Itachi. You're usually more observant than this," Shisui told him with an eye roll. "Will you take a look at the quartet please."

Frowning with his eyebrows pinching together in consternation Itachi looked up at the four people sitting on stage.

And he froze.

Beside him Mei started to giggle.

Now Itachi understood the weird facial expressions and Mei's random ramblings. There was Sakura, wearing black pants and a white blouse, heartily playing Christmas music on the violin with the three other people on stage.

"Consider this your Christmas gift from us."

Shisui couldn't have sounded more smug if he tried.

* * *

><p>AN:

Itachi: such a strategist.

ECN: Electronic Communication Network. An electronic system that brings buyers and sellers together for the electronic execution of trades.

Just in case anyone really wanted to know that ;)

So, more interestingly, I am currently rockin out to the new "Thousand Foot Krutch" album. It's not actually released yet so you have to listen to it on youtube.

Send me a line and tell me what tunage you're currently enjoying!

And send me reviews and PMs too. Cuz I luff 'em.


End file.
